I'm ready
by PinkBlossem
Summary: Sasuke returns while Sakura is gone. She returns and that's when things turn for the worst. A war has come upon Konoha against Akatsuki and Sasuke and Sakura are the only two that can set things right. And Sakura wont let anything or ANYONE step in her way. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second chance at a fanfiction so I hope you all like it (:**

**Summary: Sasuke decides to return to Kohona and even though everyone isn't accepting him back so calmly, he can't help but think something is missing. When he discovers his ex-team mate, Sakura, isn't with them anymore, he thinks the worst. Sasuke soon starts to develop feelings he has never developed before and starts to become confused. What happened to Sakura? Why is Sasuke developing these feelings and how will he cope with them? **

**Enjoy (:**

**PinkBlossem (:**

It has been 7 years since Sasuke has left the village. And through his journey with Orochimaru and Team Hebi, he has decided to come back to Kohona. It was where he was born after all, but there was something more here in Kohona. He didn't quite know what it was, but he felt the need to come back. Something deep inside of him was telling to come back and he felt as if Naruto had something to do with this feeling.

He glared, "Dobe."

"What was that Sasuke," Karin, his team mate in Hebi, ask. She was kind of short and had bright ass pink hair. She wore glasses and the slutest clothes. She was madly in love with Sasuke and hope to help him with his second goal.

He ignored her and continued walking towards Kohona. He was in no rush to get there. He knew once he'd get there that Naruto would try to kill him and Sakura would burst into tears and cry saying her love for him. He scuffed.

'_She's probably the same; Still in love with me and wanting my children. Just what I need, another Karin'_ he rolled his eyes at the statement of two Karin's. One was enough for him.

He told his team mates he was going back and two out of three decided to come back to him. The two that drove him insane the most, Karin and Suigetsu. Suigetsu was a great swordsman that was his first man to recruit when forming Team Hebi. He was loyal, but when him and Karin got in fights, it drive Sasuke up the wall. Both of his Team mates reminded him of the two at home. Suigetsu is so cocky and loud and Karin is obsessed over him and weak, but she has amazing chakra control.

Juugo decided not to come with Sasuke. Sasuke didn't mind much, but it was Juugo's decision and he didn't want to question him.

He could see the gate to Kohona and he couldn't stop thinking of everyone in Kohona and how much they must have changed. 7 years was a long time. He could see the Hokage tower. Tsuande was going to murder him. She can just picture her now. He shivered.

Would anyone accept him back in Kohona? They have too, they've been searching for him and he came back willingly. Questions filled his head as he took his first steps into Kohona.

"Sasuke," The guard at the gate questioned. It was a man's voice, but Sasuke couldn't identify the guard because of the masks. He looked towards the guard and noticed there was two. One was very fat and one was very tall and skinny. "The Hokage will see you."

Sasuke nodded as the very tall one walked towards the tower.

'_Smart man, he knows not to touch me' _He thought the guards were going to grab him and drag him to the tower. He followed the guard and noticed couple bugs on his back that crawled up and disappeared into his shirt. Sasuke thought it was very unusual until it hit him_, 'Shino'_

Sasuke smirked following him.

When they reached the tower, Shino knocked on the door, "Hokage, we have someone who would like to see you," Shino said seriously.

Sasuke was getting ready for the impact that the Hokage would throw at him. He was ready for anything.

The door opened and Sasuke saw the Hokage with her gear on and her head down. He stood quietly with his team in the middle of the room. Sasuke was ready for the screaming.

As soon as the Hokage looked at him, Sasuke knew he wasn't ready anymore.

"DOBE," Sasuke yelled. "You're Hokage?" Sasuke glared.

Naruto chuckled, "I told you this was my dream, Teme."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but stared at Naruto wondering what else has changed in the village.

"Back to what is at hand, Teme." Naruto said seriously. "Why did you come back?"

"I killed Orochimaru and Itachi. I have no reason to continue to be away from my Village. I wish to return with my team mates and hope to start a family here." He said as if he practiced multiple times.

Naruto nodded understanding, "You do know that there will be consequences?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Of course, Dobe."

"You will announce me as Hokage, Sasuke. I am very upset with you. After everything this village has done for you. After everything Team Seven has done for you. You will be punished, but I will allow you to come back to the village. You and your team mates will be interrogated. You and your team mates will not be allowed to leave the village for 1 year and no missions that are bigger then B ranked missions will be assigned to you. You are a Chunin and competitions will be arriving soon that you will be able to compete if you wish to be a Jounin." Naruto informed him.

Sasuke nodded slightly annoyed that the dobe was telling him what he could and couldn't do. He never pictured this day would come.

"You're dismissed." Naruto nodded towards the door. "Oh and Teme, be on your best behavior while you're here. You wouldn't want to upset more people then you've already upset. "

Sasuke nodded again and exited the building. He turned and was surprised to find Karin and Suigetsu already gone. He rolled his eyes knowing they were either tired or hungry. He started walking towards his manor and realized how deserted it was.

He found his house and walked around, having the memories flood into his mind. He didn't like the feeling here, but he knew it was time to move on from the past. He got his revenge and it was time to focus on his next goal. He started to clean the manor.

Hours later, he became extremely hungry and he knew it was time for a break. He went out to shop for food.

As he was walking down the food market, he continued having memories flood his mind and he didn't notice his name being called. He finally paused and felt a bump in the back of his back. He could only imagine it was the pink-haired ex-team mate. He was getting ready for the tears. He turned around to find a head of blonde on the ground.

He watched as Ino stood up with a shocked face, but then smiled, "I knew it was you!"

Sasuke growled not wanting to deal with a fan girl.

"Shikamaru, I told you it was him!" Ino shouted behind her.

Sasuke looked up to find Shikamaru walking towards them. Shikamaru was quite tall. He locked eyes with Sasuke then wrapped his arm around Ino.

Sasuke didn't show it, but he was surprised to see the two dating. Who else is dating?

"Sasuke," Shikamaru acknowledged.

"Shikamaru," Sasuke shook his hand showing a change.

Ino and Shikamaru noticed this changed, "So what are you doing back," Shikamaru asked.

"My first goal is done and I hope to achieve my second goal," He stated calmly as if normal.

Ino slightly glared at him, but asked, "Who all have you seen?"

"The dobe and Shino," he answered.

Shikamaru nodded his head while Ino smirked, "you'll be quite surprised on how everything has changed here."

"Would you like to come to a party with us at Neji's? I think you'll be happy to see everyone again." Shikamaru asked politely.

Sasuke was about to decline, but he was very curious how much everyone has changed. He nodded his head, but explained he had to drop off his groceries first. Ino and Shikamaru helped them and oddly, Sasuke couldn't stand to see them kiss every now and then. It gave him a feeling of jealousy. He didn't have feelings for Ino though, he wanted the feeling they felt for each other.

They all walked together to Neji's house. Sasuke half expected a tea party from the overly polite ninja, but instead got a loud and outgoing dance party. Many people were dancing, but the people he knew the most were sitting at a bar looking area or a circle couch in each other's arms.

He finally got to see who was dating who. From what he say, Neji and Tenten were together and so were Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke couldn't find any other couples he really knew, but this was all shocking as it was. Everyone seem to be grown and Sasuke couldn't believe the difference.

Ino and Shikamaru walked over to the other couples on the couch and sat by them. Ino waved over to Sasuke for him to join them. He thought against it, but he wanted to see if the others would accept him in so he walked over to the couples.

"Uchiha," Neji question as if it wasn't really him.

Sasuke smirked, "Hyuuga."

Sasuke took his time to look at his old comrades. Neji was bigger and more muscular; it could be comparable to Sasuke. He still had his long hair and his head band on his forehead. Sasuke looked at Tenten who was in Neji's arms. She was more mature and still had those two buns on her head. She extended her arm to shake Sasuke's hand. While she shook his hand, she smiled. Then that's went Sasuke felt it.

"You're married," Sasuke stated.

Tenten giggled and nodded her head, "Yes, to this hunk of a man right here, "she said as she kissed Neji on the cheek. "That's not all, I'm with child." Tenten said as she rubbed her tummy.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Congratulations, "Sasuke bowed in honor.

Neji smirked while Tenten snuggled closer to him.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and Hinata. Hinata was on Naruto's lap with a bright red face. Naruto was laughing at something Ino must of said because they were both laughing extremely hard where Sasuke thought they might lose their breathe. Naruto's arms were around Hinata and she had recently cupped his face to smile at him and then Sasuke say the second ring of the night. '_The dobe is married too.'_ But when Sasuke turned to Naruto's hand, there was no ring in sight. '_He must be engaged.'_

Sasuke inwardly congratulated him in his mind. _'he finally realized Hinata was in love with him.'_

Hinata has grown to be a beautiful young lady. She was very elegant, but seemed still very shy. Naruto was still the hyper-active knucklehead he will always be, but Sasuke knew that Naruto has changed at lot because of earlier today. It still didn't process in his mind that Naruto was Hokage.

Sasuke felt out of place as the couples around his cuddled with each other. Sasuke didn't even want to sit by them. He walked off to the bar area and ordered a drink.

"Sasuke? Hey," a voice called out.

Sasuke looked over to see Kiba. Next to Kiba was Shino, and Lee. Everyone looked so much older and stronger. He didn't think everyone could change this much. He mentally slapped himself realizing that Kiba was talking to him.

"What are you doing back, "Kiba asked with his slight smirk on his face.

Sasuke's eyebrows ALMOST twitched. No one smirked like him. It annoyed him when people tried to act like him. "I killed Orochimaru and Itachi. I have no reason to not come back."

"But do you have a reason to come back," Kiba questioned.

'_When did Kiba start talking so smart' _Sasuke questioned. Sasuke was more annoyed that this question was bugging him so much. He wasn't ready for this question to spring on him. Sasuke simply shrugged.

Kiba shook his head almost in disappointment. "Well, I'm sure everyone is glad to have you back, but once Naruto has the opportunity, He's going to murder you, "He said with a smirk.

Sasuke shrugged, he knew Naruto would try to beat him up sooner or later, but Sasuke was waiting for it. He wanted to see how strong he really has gotten.

Sasuke downed his drink then walked away from Kiba with a short hand shake. Sasuke didn't know why, but he felt like something was missing. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was missing. He shook him head and walked towards Naruto. He wanted to go home. He felt out of place.

"Naruto," He started. Naruto was drunk off his ass and it disgusted Sasuke. Sasuke honestly wished Naruto would go back to ramen. "I'm leaving"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a rosy face. He stopped laughing and lifted Hinata off his lap and sat her down on the couch. He whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and nod. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and placed his arm around his neck, "Let's go talk, Sasuke"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, but nodded.

They walked outside and Naruto placed his hands behind his head while smiling, "Tomorrow, I want you in my office and I'll give you your first mission back. I want to see what you got, Teme."

Sasuke was slightly surprised Naruto could actually speak full sentences with the alcohol he ingested. He must not be as drunk as he thought. Sasuke nodded at Naruto, "Does my team need to be there?"

Naruto shook his head violently. "No, no, no. They are still being interrogated as we speak and won't be out for a couple of days."

Naruto patted Sasuke on the back quite hard and Sasuke glared at him. "Glad to have you back, Teme, but you need to lighten up or else you're not going to have as much fun."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked away.

"You can't even notice what is not there, "Naruto sloppily said then walked back into Neji's house.

Sasuke growled, '_What is with everyone becoming so smart?' _He rolled his eyes and didn't let what Naruto said bother him. He walked home and climbed into bed for a good night's rest.

**PinkBlossem (:**

The next morning Sasuke woke up to a bright shining morning with birds chirping and kids laughing. Sasuke wasn't use to walking up like this. He groaned, but got out of bed and got ready to go see the Hokage. He was honestly excited for a mission.

He walked outside of the manor right as two kids ran past him laughing. Sasuke watched them run by him and the corner of his lips lift slightly. That's what he wanted, but he was missing and important piece of the puzzle; a wife. And he wouldn't have just any wife, no he wanted a strong beautiful wife who was proud and respected the name of Uchiha. He needed to start looking for a wife.

Sasuke was determined to start as soon as he got back from Naruto's office. He wasn't to start his family as soon as he could. At the rate everyone was going, all of the good women were going to be taken. He had thought about Tenten, Hinata, and even Ino becoming his wife, but the more he thought about it, the more he didn't like the idea. Tenten didn't seem like the mother type to him. He didn't want to be the one watching the kids while she was always out of missions. She also seemed too much of a boy to him. Hinata was way too shy for his liking. Uchiha's were outspoken leaders who took control and Hinata wasn't that type. And Finally Ino, he shivered. He didn't want to talk about that one.

Then there was Sakura, he thought long and hard about her, but just like Ino, he didn't even like thinking about it. He didn't need a fan girl as his wife. And Sakura was weak. When he thought of Sakura, it was the opposite of an Uchiha.

Sasuke then realized he didn't see Sakura at the party last night. He continued to think if there was any sight of pink, even on the dance floor, but he couldn't remember any. He tsked. He was glad he didn't have to see her so soon.

Then he felt a weird feeling in his stomach. Sasuke ignored it and pushed the thoughts aside and continued his journey to Naruto's office. He shivered again. That sounded weird.

Sasuke didn't bother to knocked and walked right in to his office. Then Sasuke realized his mistake when he saw Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Tenten all in the office with ANBU gear on. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, '_They're all ANBU' _He had a different type of feeling in his stomach and pushed that aside as well. 

"Hello Sasuke," Naruto greeted then turned back to the other ninjas, "Please leave as soon as you can. This is a very important mission and I hope you will ask her to team up with you if she isn't too far behind with her patients. She will help you greatly. I also want a full report on how she is doing and that she is safe," Naruto glared down at the ground.

Sasuke became confused. Whoever 'she' is was causing Naruto pain. Naruto looked up with a serious look on his face.

"Also tell Gaara I expect a visit from both of them. Tell him he can't keep her to himself forever." Naruto glared even harder at the ground.

Ino giggled while Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Oh Naruto, she isn't dead. She is just very busy with everything that is going on in Suna. She'll visit you as soon as she can."

"Full report on her," Naruto demanded.

"Yes, Sir," Neji reported back. They all bowed and exited the office. Sasuke stepped aside and watched them exit the room.

"Yes, Sasuke come here." Naruto said as he sat back in his seat. "After you leave here, you will be interrogated. Then your mission will be a simple D ranked mission. Your goal is repopulate your clan, correct," Sasuke nodded, "Then you will go to the academy and teach a class a couple justu's. Their teacher is currently out because his wife is expecting her baby tomorrow, so you will teach the class for a couple of days and we'll see what happens."

Sasuke groaned, but nodded. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow,"

Sasuke nodded then walked out of the office.

Naruto chuckled, "Well then, dismissed," he smiled; glad to have his best friend back in the village.

**PinkBlossem (:**

The Next day Sasuke was ready to teach the kids some things he had learned when he was in the academy; the close jutsu and replacement jutsu. He smirked remembering Naruto trying to do this jutsu.

As he walked into the room, it got silent and all eyes landed on him. Sasuke kept his cool; it was just a bunch of kids.

"Since your teacher is out, I'll be replacing him. Today we're going to learn a new jutsu." Gasps were heard around the room with excitement, "Have you guys leaved the clone jutsu yet?" All of the kids shook their head no. "Okay, so that's what we're going to learn today. " Sasuke stood in front of the class and demonstrated the jutsu. "It's only three symbols: Ram, snake, and tiger." He showed them each symbol. "Then you're going to concentrate you Chakra and say, Bunshin no jutsu"

Everyone nodded their head and some repeated the words out loud.

"Okay, one at a time, you're each going to come up here and try this jutsu. Let's start with," Sasuke paused looking around the room. He saw a kid with brown hair that had bright blue eyes. He was smirking and talking to the girl who was next to him. She seemed to roll her eyes. '_He's being cocky, huh'_

"You," He pointed to the kid, "give it a try."

The kid's eyes widened, but then narrowed. "I have a name, "he yelled and glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, "You do?"

The class laughed at Sasuke's joke. The kid grumbled and walked in front of the class, "Bunshin no Jutsu," a clone of the kid appeared next to him, but it was weak looking. Sasuke thought of Naruto. The kid became frustrated and tried again, "BUNSHIN NO JUTSU," he screamed and this time two clones came out. They looked perfect. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and walked over to the clones and poked one of them. Like he thought, it disappeared.

"Instead of focusing on showing me up, focus on your chakra." Sasuke stated. The kid rolled his eyes and walked back to his chair. Sasuke pointed for the next kid to come up and try, but Sasuke was too focused on that one kid. Sasuke turned around and grabbed a piece of chalk and threw it at the kids head, "Pay attention."

The kid gave him a death glare. Sasuke smirked and knew he got on the bad side of this kid, '_This is going to be a fun couple of days.'_

**PinkBlossem (:**

In Suna

"Gaara-kun, you asked for me," A petite beautiful woman walked as she knocked of Gaara's office.

"Come in Sakura," Gaara said.

Sakura walked in the office to five people. Sakura smiled and tackled Ino, "Ino I missed you, " they both laughed. Sakura jumped up and hugged everyone else. "I've missed everyone."

Everyone smiled and took turned hugging Sakura.

"Sakura, you know why they're here, right," Gaara asked.

She nodded, "The Akatsuki."

Gaara nodded, "As you all know, there was been word that two members of the Akatsuki are heading this way. Reasons are unknown, but we will figure out why. I do thank Naruto for all the help and sending you guys for us. Suna is at Kohona's services if there is anything we could do."

Tenten and Ino smiled while Neji and Shikamaru nodded.

"I trust you guys to gain more information about the Akatsuki, so I will let you guys go." Gaara nodded for them to leave.

Everyone bowed and left. As they walked out, Ino and Tenten were asking Sakura how she was doing in Suna.

"I've been fine and if everything goes according to plan, I will be able to come home in a couple months. The patients from the war are all going well and I have successfully trained Suna's staff for anything to happen after I leave." She smiled, happy to finally be going home after a year.

"You're really coming home soon, "Ino yelled excited.

Sakura smiled, she missed her friends.

"Let's get back to the Akatsuki," Neji interrupted. Everyone nodded and looked at Neji. "Ino and Tenten, you're going get as much information about the Akatsuki as you can around Suna. Shikamaru and I are going to go outside of the village and get some information as well." Everyone nodded. "Sakura, you're staying here and continue your work." Sakura nodded.

"Okay, let's go," with that everyone split up.

Sakura went back to the hospital and she walked into the hospital with a smile. She was so happy to see her friends again. She missed everyone. She couldn't wait to see Naruto again. Last time she saw him was at Neji's and Tenten's wedding. She felt tears in her eyes. She refused to cry anymore.

'_I'll see you soon, Naruto. I miss you.' _She thought as she picked up her clipboard to continue her work. '_Soon'_

**PinkBlossem (:**

**Well I hope you guys like it. I know there are a lot of details and this chapter may be boring, but it will get more excited once Sasuke and Sakura meet. I know Sasuke is really mean right now, but I promise that will start to change. If you have any suggestions you would like to happen, just leave a comment. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone (: Hope you're like this story so far. Thank you for the comments. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**PinkBlossem (:**

"Sasuke-sensei," an excited kid cheered as he say Sasuke walking out of the academy.

"Aki? What is it?" Sasuke questioned.

"Look, I can get my clones right," She smiled then make her hand signs and yelled, "Bunshin no Jutsu"

A clone of Aki appeared next to her. Sasuke was quite surprised, "You've been practicing,"  
>he states with a slight smile. She nodded her head with excitement. The clone disappeared and she looked at him.<p>

"Thank you, Sasuke-sensei," She laughed then ran home.

Sasuke has been with the class for three days now and those who practiced have successfully learned the clone jutsu and the replacement jutsu. He was very proud of his kids, but that was the last day he had them. Their original sensei was coming back tomorrow, so Sasuke wouldn't be able to teach them anymore.

Sasuke was walking to Naruto's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," He heard Naruto say. He walked in to find Naruto staring out the window.

"Trying to stall from your work," Sasuke asked as he walked next to Naruto and stared out the window with him.

Naruto shook his head, "No, not this time. I received important information from Suna about the mission I sent Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Shikamaru on."

Sasuke remained silent, but looked at Naruto through the corner of his eye.

"Teme, in two days is the Jounin competition. I have no doubts you will not pass so I have already signed you up. I would already make you a Jounin if I could Teme, but I can't," Naruto almost glaring out in the town.

Sasuke nodded, "What does this have to do with important information with Suna?"

"I need you at a high rank before I can even begin to send you on high ranked missions and I need you now. We are preparing for a war that will take place in 6 months and by then I want you trained and high in power to take control. Teme," Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, "I trust you to be a great leader, but you can't be a leader if you're only a Chunin."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "War?"

**PinkBlossem (:**

"Kazekage, I received information about the Akatsuki," Neji reported back to Gaara. Gaara nodded for him to continue, "They have changed their lead. They do not wish to continue to Suna, but instead to Kohona."

"Why," Gaara asked.

"We believe they're after Sasuke, "Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke? Is there something you're not telling me, " Gaara narrowed his eyes and the Kohona ANBU.

Shikamaru sighed, "Sasuke returned to Kohona."

"Does Sakura know?" Gaara asked quite seriously.

"No, Kazekage," Ino answered with her head down.

Gaara sighed, "Good, keep it that way. Naruto will have to tell her. It is about time she head back to Kohona, "Gaara started to think. "They want a warm, eh? Well then, you four will return to Kohona and tell him the news. I will also send a letter to have a meeting with him. You may leave tomorrow and I will arrive in Kohona two days after you two with Sakura. I'll break the news to her."

The four ninja's nodded and was dismissed by Gaara.

Later, Gaara went to look for Sakura. He went straight to the hospital. He found her in her office filling out paperwork. He knocked twice on the door, "Sakura, may I come in?"

"Gaara-kun, this is a surprise. What brings you down here?" Sakura asked as she stopped working on her work to greet Gaara. She walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck while he held her waist. They hugged for a couple minutes then she kissed him on the cheek.

"I have some important news, Sakura," he said as he directed her to the couch were they both sat. Sakura cuddled up to him and he held her. He closed his eyes, "Sakura, the Akatsuki are planning a war with Kohona."

Sakura sprung up and turned to look at him, "W-what?"

"Tomorrow, your friends are leaving to tell Naruto. And in two days, we will follow. I will have a meeting with Naruto to discuss how we are going to handle this situation and it's time you go back. Naruto will need you for the war." Gaara told her while looking softly in her eyes.

Sakura nodded softly then laid her head on his chest. She was sad to be leaving Gaara, but she was happy to be going home. But she was also thinking about the war, '_Why would they want to have a war with us? It must be about Naruto.'_ She thought with narrowed eyes.

Gaara picked her up bridal style and walked out of the office, "Let me take you home," he smiled as he carried her home. She smiled and cuddled up in his arms. She loved being in his arms, she felt safe. They walked in silence, but she didn't mind as long as she was with Gaara.

**PinkBlossem (:**

It's been two days and it was the day of the Jounin exam and also the home coming of Sakura. No one knew except the Hokage and the ANBU who went to Suna.

Sasuke was ready for the exam. He knew he was going to pass it and what was even better was the stupid snake wasn't going to get involved in this exam. He smirked as he entered the arena.

He looked around at his competitors. Most of them of course were slightly younger than him, but they all looked tough. Of course there were the ones that were scared, but if you came into the arena scared, you won't be passing. You need confidence. Sasuke snorted at his competitors. He knew he could kill them with his eyes closed, but he knew Naruto wouldn't approve of him killing them.

He leaned against the wall and waited for the compition to start.

"Thank you everyone for coming to support these fellow ninja. This will be an exciting competition," the crowd cheered as Naruto's voice screamed into the mic. Sasuke rolled his eyes, he just wanted to get over with this. Might as well say he won. He smirked.

"First up: Sasuke Uchiha and Jiro Hotaka, "Naruto announced over the microphone. The competitors stared to clear out of the arena and that's when Sasuke saw Jiro. Jiro almost looked like a bull to Sasuke. He was hunched over with his legs spread apart is if to charge at it at any minute. He had black hair and bulky arms. There was no doubt he was bigger than Sasuke, but he didn't care. Sasuke knew it was all looks and nothing to back it up with. "FIGHT!" was heard and Jiro charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke leaped into the air and used his Great Fireball Jutsu. Jiro ran after Sasuke and dodged all of the Fireballs. Jiro went to punch Sasuke, but he was too quick. Jiro smashed into the wall, which left cracks.

Sasuke look at Jiro funny from a tree. Jiro was breathing harshly through his nose as he looked for Sasuke. Sasuke was wondering why he wasn't using any jutsu's. Then he remembered Lee and how he barely used any Jutsu's. He was mainly taijutsu. Sasuke rolled his eyes thinking of the green beast.

Jiro knocked him out of the thoughts as he charged towards the tree. Sasuke jumped out of the tree and threw four kunai's. Two pierced Jiro who yelled in pain. Sasuke use his fast movements to knock Jiro on the ground and made it rain senbon. Jiro yelled in pain as he couldn't escape the needles.

Jiro stood up threw his kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged and went to grab his sword until Jiro disappeared. He narrowed his eyes, looking for him. Sasuke activated his sharingan, but right as he did Jiro came out of the ground and punched Sasuke. Sasuke went flying and landed on his back. He stood up, now he was mad, he used his Hidden Shadow snake hands. About five snakes shot out of Sasuke's arms and attacked Jiro. Jiro screamed in horror as the snakes strangled him to unconsciousness.

Sasuke smirked, _'don't make a Uchiha mad.' _

The crowd cheered and Naruto announced Sasuke the winner of the round. Sasuke walked up stands with the other competitors and watched as the other battles commenced. He smirked. He was ready for round two.

**PinkBlossem (:**

While the Jounin exam was going on, two visitors were walking through the front gates. The guards men bowed as Gaara and Sakura walked through the gates with other Suna ANBU.

"Kazekage, "Hinata bowed as she greeted him, "Naruto is currently at the Jounin exam. I will send someone to tell him you are here. Shall we go to the tower?" Hinata gestured.

Gaara nodded while Sakura attacked Hinata, "Hinata, I've missed you," She smiled. "You have to tell me everything."

Hinata blushed then showed Sakura her ring as they walked to the tower. Sakura couldn't contain her excitement and cheered for her.

"I can't believe this, I wonder what else have changed," Sakura grinned excited that she will be getting to see Naruto. Naruto has always been there for her and she loves him as a brother. They continued walking to the Hokage tower. Once they arrive, Hinata told her to tell her messenger boy to tell Naruto, their guests have arrived. He nodded and poofed out of the office.

At the Jounin exam, Naruto was having a blast. He was cheering and pretending to punch the guy by punching the air. It was all fun to Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he caught Naruto punching the air and falling out of his seat, but then he saw someone appear next to Naruto.

Naruto's face became extremely serious and he nodded his head. Naruto excused himself from the judges and poofed away with the boy. Sasuke became serious, but decided to ask Naruto later. Round two was just beginning.

In the office, Gaara was sitting in one of the comfy chairs and Sakura was in the other. Hinata was currently making tea. Naruto walked through the doors.

"Gaara, Good to see you," Naruto smiled as he hugged Gaara. When he stopped hugging Gaara he looked over to see his favorite pink-haired ninja. He quickly tackled her to the ground, "Oh Sakura-chan, I've missed you so much. I don't know I'd do without you. You're never leaving again; Hokage's orders." Naruto pouted as he hugged Sakura.

"C-Ca-Can't B-breath Naruto." Sakura chocked out.

"Oh sorry, Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he let go of her and scratched the back of his head and tuck out his tongue. "Now, back to business," Naruto said as he helped Sakura up and walked over to his chair. 

Sakura giggled how his mood changes so quickly.

"Sakura, concerning you, I would like you to stay in Kohona and be our main medic during this war. In the meantime, you will train the staff as much as you can," Naruto said.

Sakura nodded.

"You may leave and go see your friends," Naruto smiled and turned back to Gaara.

"Thank you, Naruto," Sakura smiled also and kissed Gaara on the cheek before she left the office.

It felt so good to be back in Kohona. She knew after the meeting that Gaara would be leaving so she went straight the one place she knew most of her friends would be; the training grounds.

She walked straight there with her heart beating so fast. She was so excited to see them. When she got there, she was right. All of the rookie 12, besides Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata, were there.

"Sakura?" She heard her name being called. She smiled and waved to her friends. Before she knew it, she was on the ground being hugged by all her friends. She laughed and hugged as many as she could back.

Once everyone calmed down, they all sat and talked about her trip in Suna while two people would spare against each other. They all watched as they all took turns sparing, but also listened to Sakura's stories. She was so glad to be back.

**PinkBlossem (:**

Sasuke sighed as the Jounin exam was done. He rubbed his neck as he walked towards Naruto's office. Naruto never came back so he thought he would tell him he was an official Jounin. He was going to rub it in his face. As he walked to the doors, he was about to enter until he heard two people talking. He knocked twice.

It was quiet for a couple seconds then he heard his name then finally, "Come in."

Sasuke entered to see Gaara and Naruto staring at him with Naruto's head in his hand, "Can I help you with something," Naruto asked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes wondering why the Kazekage was here. Then he remembered the war. But why would we need Suna's help? Sasuke pushed the thought aside and said, "I passed"

Naruto became confused for a second then realized what he was talking about. "Congratulations, Teme. Now I can actually send you on hard missions. Well, be ready because U may be sending you on one very soon." Naruto smirked and picked his head off of his hand.

Gaara seemed to turn back to Naruto with no interest of talking to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and walked out of the office. Something was going on and he knew it was. He was going to figure it out.

**PinkBlossem (:**

Sakura was currently in the hospital going through her office, cleaning everything up and reorganizing until someone knocked on her office, "Ms. Sakura, the Hokage would like to see you."

Sakura turned around and thanked the man. The man poofed out of the office and Sakura began her walk to Naruto. She wondered what he wanted. When she knocked on the door she heard a reply to come in. When she opened the doors Naruto was reading a scroll looking very stressed out.

"Sakura, I know you just got back, but I'd like you to go on a mission for me. It will be dangerous, but I know you and your team can do it."

"My team?" Sakura asked. She knew he was talking about her ANBU Team since she was captain, but she couldn't believe how dangerous this mission must be if her whole team had to go.

"Yes. There is a town in the Water Country that has been taken over by rogue ninjas. Hundreds have been killed and so many have been taken as slaves and others raped. You and your team will go to this village and eliminate these ninjas. Understood?" Naruto told her.

"Yes," She responded as she nodded her head.

"Good. Report back to my office tomorrow and you and your team will leave from there. I am now putting together your team for the mission so you will know tomorrow who will be going with you. I want you to be careful Sakura." Naruto said as he looked straight in her eyes.

Sakura smiled, "Hai, Naruto. " She bowed then left his office to go home and get some rest.

Naruto was in his office thinking of ANBU to put on Sakura's team. He thought about her typical team of Shikamaru, Neji, and Ino. It was the strongest team he had, but he didn't think it was smart to send all of his strongest ninja's out on one mission at this time. He went through the list of ANBU and decided to choose Aoi and Daisuke, but he didn't know who to choose for the fourth person.

He couldn't make up his mind until he remembered something.

"I did promise him a mission soon, hmmm," Naruto sipped his tea that Hinata made for him. He picked his head up and leaned back in his chair. "She's going to kill me for this, but let's give it a try."

Naruto smiled.

**PinkBlossem (:**

Sasuke was currently at home eating dinner until he heard a knock at the door. He got up to answer it and wish he didn't.

"The Hokage wishes to see you," the boy said.

Sasuke growled, but nodded his head. He shut the door and walked to the Hokage's tower. He wasn't in any hurry to get there. When Sasuke got there he walked straight in. He found Naruto smiling like a fool.

"Hey Teme, I got a mission for you," Naruto said with a twinkle in his eye.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Go on."

"It's ANBU ranked," Naruto started, "You will be placed on the team and you will go to a village in the Water. I will explain more details tomorrow, but we'll see how you do and if it all works out fine, then I'll talk to your leader about becoming ANBU."

Sasuke didn't understand why Naruto was being sneaky about it, but ignored it. He'd figure it out anyway, "I accept."

Naruto smiled and leaned forward on his desk, "Perfect. Be ready tomorrow and I'll see you in my office at noon."

Sasuke nodded and said, "I'm always ready," with that Sasuke turned around and walked out of the office. He still wondered what Naruto was up to, but he somewhat didn't care because he was getting out of the village for the first time in a long time, which made him wonder, where was his team mates. He hasn't seen them anywhere. She shrugged not caring at the moment; He'd worry about that after the mission.

He walked home and went straight to his room, getting as much as sleep as he could before tomorrow. He was going to prove to Naruto and his leader that he wasn't the one that should follow, but the one that should be leading. He will be an ANBU leader after this mission and show everyone who was in charge and who you shouldn't mess with.

Sasuke smirked, "I'm ready."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming. I love more ideas. (: Enjoy the story!**

**PinkBlossem (:**

It was bright in the morning when Sakura woke up. She stretched and remembered the mission. She got up to get ready. She took a shower and got dressed in her ANBU outfit. She reached for her mask. Her mask was a tiger. She smirked, '_it's been awhile, hasn't it' _she thought. She slipped on her mask and walked to the Hokage's tower.

When she arrived she realized that she was the first one there. She started to wonder who her team would be.

"Sakura-chan, I wanted you here early so I could go over the mission in more detail." Sakura nodded as Naruto leaned back in his chair. "I-I don't know how to tell you what is going to happen, but I will tell you that you have a great surprise coming your way very soon." Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked away from her.

Sakura became confused, "Naruto?"

"We've been keeping something from you Sakura-chan and I hope you will push this aside and complete this mission." Naruto said as he turned around in his chair to look out a window.

There was a knock as the door and Naruto gave them permission to enter.

Sakura turned to the door and say Daisuke enter. She smiled once she noticed he was in his ANBU gear. She waved at him and he smiled as he went to stand beside her.

"As I was saying, Sakura-chan," Naruto began then turned to look at her, "don't let anything interfere with this mission."

Sakura raised a brow, but nodded. She trusted Naruto, but she knew it was serious. She heard the door open and she turned around to see onyx. She blinked once, then twice. She showed no expression on her face as she turned around to glare at Naruto.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Welcome, Teme. Meet some of your team, Daisuke and Sakura." Naruto smiled, but sweat dropped when he noticed Sakura glared holes into him. Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes connected for a second, but only a second before she turned away from him. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Sakura. Her pink hair stuck out like a sore thumb, but it wasn't her hair that enchanted him, it was her emerald eyes. They shone so brightly, but he felt all of the shine disappear after looking at him.

'_When did she become ANBU?'_ He questioned in shock. '_She must be stronger than I thought. Che. She'll always be weak.' _ Sasuke scuffed. He didn't want to deal with her crying while on the mission. He started not to feel as ready as he did for the mission. He rolled his eyes not letting her affect him. He walked next to Daisuke and took his place before the last and final member, Aoi, entered the room.

Sasuke immediately knew Aoi was the leader. Aoi was as tall as Sasuke. He had blonde hair that was longer than Naruto's, but had the same blue eyes as Naruto. He had big arms that Sasuke knew was muscle, but looking over him, he was buff. **(Better than an Abercrombie model) **He looked strong, but not stronger than Sasuke.

Daisuke was smaller than Sasuke, but bigger than Sakura. He was about Naruto sized. He has brown spikey hair with light blue eyes. He seemed focus on the mission, but not physically ready.

Naruto started to explain the mission. Everything was pushed back in everyone's mind in order to listen to the mission.

"The water country has asked for our help because a small village needs our help with rogue ninjas taking over. As I told Sakura, Villagers were taken as slaves, murdered, or raped. This has to come to an end. You will go to this village and terminate these rogue ninja's. As far as I was told there are 5 of them. After the mission is complete, while Sakura heals the villagers, you other three will help start to re-build the village. Am I understood?" Naruto explained.

Everyone nodded, "Dismissed," Naruto said as he threw a scroll towards Sakura who caught it with ease. Sakura knew it was the plans for the mission, while Sasuke still doesn't know she is the leader of the group. He simply thought it was medical jutsus.

Of course Sasuke heard that Sakura was an amazing medic-nin. Actually he heard she was best in the Fire country. He didn't believe it at first, but as time went on, he heard more and more about her abilities. It was actually amazing Sasuke had to admit, but she would always be a weak cry baby ninja in his mind.

They all started to walk towards the gate. They all slipped on their masks, but Sasuke waited. He looked at his mask. It was a wolf. He turned to the other masks, but the only one that stood out was Sakura's. Hers was a tiger. It was ironic she had a feline and he had a dog; completely opposite, but it matched.

He slipped on his mask as they exited the Village. As if planned, they all sprinted of in the same direction at the same time. Sakura was in the lead. Sasuke and Aoi were behind her, but were side-by-side with a big distance between them. Daisuke has taken the back.

Sasuke started to become curious why Aoi hasn't taken the front. Was Sakura the leader? He shook his head. '_No way.' _

They continued on for hours before Aoi sped up fast to run next to Sakura. Sasuke watched as he whispered something in her ear. Sakura shook her head, but then said, "Just a little further."

Aoi nodded his head then leveled back with Sasuke. They continued running until it was sunset. Sakura began to slow down until she found an empty area. She stuck out her hand for everyone to stop, "We rest for the night."

Sakura leaped off while Aoi and Daisuke discussed who would be doing what, "I'll get some water and food. Daisuke, you will set up the camp site. Umm…," Aoi stopped at Sasuke forgetting his name.

"Sasuke," Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry. Would you gather fire wood?" Aoi asked politly.

Sasuke nodded and everyone split up.

Less than an hour later, everyone had returned except for Sakura. Aoi had caught fish for everyone and they already started to eat. Sasuke looked around without moving. He was curious where she had gone.

As if Aoi could read his mind, "She is searching the area for anything suspicious." Aoi was staring at him as if piercing his soul.

Sasuke slightly glared and got up to go sit against a tree. He wouldn't be moving for the rest of the night so he tried to get comfortable. He could be sleeping there for the night. He started to close his eyes until he heard something. He snapped his eyes in the direction of the sound. Daisuke and Aoi did the same until they noticed it was Sakura walking towards them. They continued to eating, but Sasuke continued to stare at Sakura.

Sakura has grown so much. She was definitely more mature. She definitely had the hourglass figure. He noticed her hair was still short and wondered why she didn't grow up back out, but he honesly liked it short better. She still had her mask on and he had every temptation to throw it off of her to get a better look at her face.

She SEEMED stronger to Sasuke, but he couldn't believe that she was ANBU material unless Kohona lowered their standards. He smirked. He'd just have to wait and see.

Sakura sat across from Sasuke. Their view from each other was fuzzy because of the fire. Sakura leaned against a tree like Sasuke. She laid down her katana and took off her mask and also laid that next to her. Her eyes were closed as she leaned her head against the tree to get some rest. Sasuke mentally growled at her closed eyes. He wanedt to see them again. He shook him head disposing of all those thoughts. Sasuke watched her sigh. Something was obviously on her mind and was stressing her out.

Sasuke looked her facial features. Her skin looks silk smooth.. Her bubble-gum pink hair looked smooth enough for him to want to rub it. It barely reached her shoulders. She looked flawless.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself, _'Stop it!'_

Sasuke shook his head from the thoughts and closed his eyes to drift off to sleep, but couldn't get his mind off the rosette for she has not been fan girl-ish. She barely even looks at him. Sasuke became almost angry at this thought. '_Maybe she has changed as well,'_

Sakura could feel Sasuke staring at her. She tried her best to ignore him as she laid back her head. She felt the stares finally stop and she peeked her eyes open. She was mad at Naruto. She would have to deal with him when she got back, '_no ramen for a week'_, she thought with an evil look on her face.

"Sakura's got that evil look on her face again. Do you think it has to do with Naruto? Poor guy is going to really get it one of these days. "Aoi whispered to Daisuke.

Daisuke shook his head while staring at Sakura.

But Sakura's thinking about Naruto changed. She couldn't believe no one told her that Sasuke had returned.

'_How long has he been in Kohona?' how could people trust him after what he has done?' _

She glared at Sasuke's sleeping figure. He has grown a lot since genin days, but with the mission she has gone on with Naruto to retrieve him, it wasn't a surprised how he looked. But she must admit, he looked extremely calm which was different since he was usually angry when he fought. She sighed knowing she would have to talk to him sooner or later. She leaned back and let rest take her.

**PinkBlossem (:**

It was late at night when something was heard. Sasuke's eyes snapped open with his shaningan. He got up and started too searched. As he started walked he was suddenly pulled down into a bush with a hand over his mouth. He turned to murder someone until he noticed bright green eyes staring towards something. He followed their glaze and noticed two men walking past them 100 feet away from them. It was dark out and hard to see.

Sakura removed her hand from his mouth and let go of him completely. Sasuke AL MOST missed her warmth.

They watched the men laugh together as if they were drunk. They were ninja's, no doubt, but they couldn't tell how strong they were. Sakura focused on their movements until they were out of view and out of ear range.

Sakura sighed and stood up from the bush. Sasuke followed shortly after. Sakura began to walk back to the camp site until, "Sakura," Sasuke said.

Sakura stopped where she was, but didn't turn to look at him. She waited for him to speak, but he wouldn't say a word. It started to become an awkward silence. Sakura began to continue to walk back to the camp site, until she felt a hand on her wrist. She spun around to look at Sasuke.

"Yes," she asked.

"You've changed," he stated calmly.

Sakura took this as an insult, "Did you really expect me to sit at home and cry over you? Did you not think I was going to move on? I moved on, Uchiha." Sasuke's felt a weird feeling in his stomach when he heard her call him Uchiha. He didn't know what this feeling was. "I've become stronger. I'm ANBU leader and top medic in the Fire country. People respect me." She snatched her hand back.

She glared at him for a second before turning to walk away. Sasuke became mad. No one walks away from him. He went to grab for her again, but she disappeared. He growled. '_Why do I keep getting these feelings? Why does she affect me like this?'_

Sasuke shook him head and continued back to the camp. When he arrived, he noticed Sakura wasn't there. He looked around with his sharingan to find her sitting on a branch in a tree not too far away. He leaped up on the branch almost startling her. She glared at him, "What?"

Sasuke didn't say a word, but observe her with his sharingan. Sasuke scuffed and went to jump away again until Sasuke grabbed her wrist pushed her against the tree trunk, "You're not running away anymore," He started.

Sakura glared at him and was about to say something until Sasuke pulled out kunais. Sakura's eyes widened and glared at him, "What do you think you're doing? You can't kill-"Sakura was interrupted by Sasuke covering her mouth.

Sakura was about to bite his hand until he threw the kunai. She closed her eyes, but didn't feel any pain. She looked wear Sasuke was staring and found a red crimson color. She looked closer and found there were two bodies. Her eyes widened noticing it was those two ninja's earlier and she didn't even sense them.

Sasuke removed his hand and looked at Sakura was soft eyes. Sakura stared right back into his crimson eyes with an apologetic look. Sasuke 'tsked' and jumped off the branch towards the camp site.

Sakura stood there for a second and realized she was holding her breathe. She gripped her heart and felt her knees begin to shake. She hasn't felt this feeling in a long time. She was breathing heavily, but shook her head and looked at the moon.

'_You've changed as well, Sasuke' _

**PinkBlossem (:**

It took two days to arrive to the village. All four were currently just outside of the village on a branch, a different one for each, watching the village. It was quiet except for a scream here and there. Some building looked as if they were blown up and other looked like they were occupied. Sakura watched through her mask, the horror. She couldn't believe five rogue ninja's did this much damage. There were not to be messed with. They were definitely dangerous.

She looked for any signs of life. She would see a man here and there walking around almost like patrol. '_There's one' _she thought. She thought as she searched for the other four. She found two more walking out of a building. They were smirking together and chuckling about something. Sakura glared at the two, but also the house they walked out of. There was something in there either their leader or prisoners.

She followed the two as they walked with her eyes. They were walking towards the biggest build that was still intact. They entered and Sakura knew that that was the leaders den. '_Bingo'_

She raised her hand and pointed backwards. She jumped back where she was hidden. Her team followed after.

Sasuke glared at her, finally understand who the leader was. '_How much stronger has she truly gotten?' _

"One of us is going to go in as a citizen and get captured to find the other prisoners. Any volunteers? "Sakura smirked, but it quickly disappeared when no one volunteered. She sighed, "Fine, I will."  
>She rolled her eyes and whispered a, "Cowards" under her breath. "Well then, Daisuke, after I have been captured, you kill as many rogue ninja's as you can find without getting caught. I know how sneaky you are, "Sakura glared remembering her mishap with her years ago in the baths. Daisuke blushed. "Aoi, Uchiha, you two are going after the leader." The two nodded. "Okay, Lets go," She shouted then they all jumped off in different directions.<p>

Sakura quickly went through her bag and grabbed her regular clothes and put them on. She started throwing dirt on her clothes and ripping her clothes everywhere. She left her headband, mask, and ANBU stuff in her bag which is hidden in a tree. She messed up her hair and grabbed a kunai. She started cutting herself. If only she had a mirror to see how truly scary she looked right now.

She began to walk towards the village and when she was close enough, she started limping. It was perfect. She could see Daisuke watching her from a half destroyed building. Before she could take two steps into the village, a kunai was thrown at her. She let it pierce her in the arm.

She could feel her team's eyes on her. She looked out the corner of her eye as she fell to see Sasuke about to murder someone and run to her, '_No!' _She was screaming in her head for him to stop. She watched as Aoi grabbed his arm, but he shrugged it off. Sakura fell to her knees and began to cry in pain like she was weak. She heard two pairs of feet walking her way. She looked up to find the two of the ninja's smirking at her. Tears fell down her face as she cried out, "Help me,"

Sasuke couldn't believe how convincing she was. She was a good actress and had to remember that for later. Sasuke's sharingan was blazing as she watched her get attacked by the kunai. He was about to leap to her and yell at her for being so careless, but Aoi stopped him and he realized she meant to get hit.

The two men were tall. One had long-ish black hair with brown eyes. Sakura couldn't help, but admit he was handsome. The other had a bright red hair that reminded her of Gaara. His eyes weren't green though, but grey. The man with black hair smirked as he faced his partner. "What do you say we do with her, Kei," He asked.

"I got a couple ideas, "Kei grinned. They both chuckled as the black haired man grabbed her and made her walk next to them. She half expected them to bring her to their leader, but she could tell these two weren't very loyal unless their lives were at risk.

They took her to the building she spotted earlier that day that the two walked out of. She knew it. As they walked in, she could smell it; the smell of fear and sweat. They walked up two flights of stairs then stopped at a room. When they opened the door, Sakura waited to see the prisoners. The poor tortured prisoners, but instead greeted with nothing. She raised her eyebrow, but pretended to lose her balance. The black haired man growled.

"Just pick her up, Ryuu," Kei glared at him. Ryuu carried her bridal style, but right as she was in her arms, she knew she wanted out. She felt terrible in his arms. She gulped her spit in her mouth and watched as Kei pushed a bookcase to the side. There was a door behind it. Her eyes widened. He opened the door and they both walked in.

The sight before Sakura was terrifying. The room was filled with women around her age and her kidnapper's age. All the women looked towards them and their eyes widened. Many women started to compliment Kei and Ryuu. They were all wearing something revealing or what was left of their clothes. Other women were crying and staring at Sakura with a pity look. Sakura frowned. She didn't want pity.

"Ladies, I'm back," Kei grinned with a perverted smile. "Who will be my lucky lady today, Ryuu already has this lucky lady here," Kei nudged Ryuu. Sakura watched as Ryuu rolled his eyes and walk towards the back to a door. As he walked in, Sakura could hear Kei debating who he should pick, "I had you this morning. You were yesterday. You will be tomorrow. Have I broken you in yet? Well, it's your turn." Sighs of relief were heard, but one scream was heard before the door shut.

It was dark as Ryuu placed me down. I heard him walk away then flicker a light on. The light blinded Sakura for a second before Sakura could look around. She found corsets; many corsets. Sakura shivered. Ryuu leaned against the wall, "The more you struggle, the more painful it will get. So let's not be complicated and pick out one." Ryuu calmly said. He didn't smirk, but had a blank look on his face.

Sakura stood still for a couple seconds before Ryuu glared at her, "Will you pick one out for me," Sakura asked.

His eyes softened as he looked around. He walked over to the left and picked out a pink one and lifted it up to her, "Too much pink," He said, "And there is no green to go with her eyes, "Sakura stared at the man with interest. He wasn't like his friend.

Speaking of his friend, Sakura jumped as she heard a piercing scream at that second. She looked towards Ryuu, "Try to ignore it," He said as he continued looking. "White would get dirty too fast,"

Sakura tried to hide a smile at how Ryuu sounded considerate. She watched as he picked up a bright red corset with ruffles around the breast area and the panties weren't a thong like most of the others. They were tight spandex panties that looked like extremely tiny shorts. The top of the panties was a small bow with a ribbon that looked thread all around the top of the panties.

Ryuu handed them to her and told her to change. Sakura proceeded to, but slow as she could. Ryuu didn't seem to pay attention to her. Sakura was glad.

When she was done, there was a knock on the door. She then noticed that the screaming was over, "Ryuu, are you done, man?" Sakura heard Kei ask.

Ryuu shut off the lights and walked out the door to find Kei grinning after his 'fun.' Sakura looked out to find the women scared and were looking for her. The door shut in her face. She heard Ryuu talking, but couldn't understand what he was saying. Footsteps were walking away and things became quiet.

Light began shinning in through the closet. A woman looked at her and offered her hand, "Did he hurt you?" She asked. She had very long blonde hair. Her hair was so blonde, it looked white. Hey eyes were shinning purple. Sakura was amazed by her beauty.

Sakura shook her head, "no," she said meekly.

Girl around heard started to whisper and she looked around to see them all staring at her except one. There was a girl close to Sakura's age, but younger and she had short brown hair. She was crying in the corner. Sakura knew she was the one that was screaming. She frowned and determined to get all of these women out of this mess.

"Where are the men?" Sakura asked.

The purple eyed woman stared at Sakura with a confused look.

"My," She paused thinking of an excuse, "my fiancé in with them,"

The lady smiled and nodded her head understanding, "They were put underground to die or were killed on the spot," She paused as the room became quiet, "The children, well," She looked down sadly, "They're being used as slaved and tortured."

Sakura couldn't believe how much this village is going through, "Is anyone hurt here," Sakura asked, ready to start healing. The lady looked at her confused. Sakura raised her hand glowing green to show she was not just a ninja, but also a medic-nin. She smirked as the women began to cheer.

**PinkBlossem (: **

Sakura's team was currently following out orders. Aoi and Sasuke have sight on the leader and Daisuke recently joined them.

"I only found two, but that's two less be have to worry about," Daisuke reported to Aoi. He nodded his head.

Sasuke watched as the two men that captured Sakura walk out the building, but she wasn't with him. He growled as his sharingan began to spin. Aoi grabbed his shoulders, "You'll have your chance," Sasuke calmed down.

They were walking towards the building their leader was inside. Sasuke began to think of all the way to kill them.

'_Why am I so mad with those two? Sakura is fine! But why do I want to kill them so bad?'_ Sasuke glared harder as he tried to stop his thoughts. The two rogue ninjas went inside the building. The leader currently had children doing all sorts of things for him, like rubbing his disgusting feet and fanning him and bringing him alcohol. It made Sasuke angrier by the second as he thought of the kids he taught at the academy.

The two arrived in his office and started to talk to him. The leader started laughing in his drunken stage. He pushed the kids out of the way and made his way towards his two comrades. The slap his hand on their shoulders and preceded them out the door. Aoi, Daisuke, and Sasuke all watched as they walked out of the building towards the building that Sakura was in.

Once they entered, Sakura's team watched them walk up two flights of steps. They moved a book case to find a door. The leader was still laughing on Ryuu's shoulder as Kei opened the door. Aoi's and Daisuke's eyes widened as the door revealed women everywhere in corsets. Unfortunately for the, they closed the door as the leader went in. Sasuke knew Sakura was in there and he wouldn't let him get to her. Aoi stood in his way before he could go anywhere.

"Don't do it, Sasuke. She can handle herself. She knows what she is doing." Aoi glared at him.

"He's right," Daisuke said. "She's stronger than you think."

"Che, why don't we just kill them now and get it over with?" Sasuke glared while gripping his katana.

"There are innocent lives in there that will get hurt if we fight them now," Aoi stated.

Sasuke hated to admit it, but he was right. He placed his katana back. They went back to hiding. The door opened to find the leader walking out laughing with Ryuu behind him with Sakura being dragged by him and Kei in the back to lock up the door and put the book case back.

Sasuke noticed what Sakura was wearing and became furious. He turned to Daisuke and Aoi. Aoi had a straight face on while Daisuke seemed to notice her outfit as well and tried to hide a nosebleed. Sasuke glared at the younger ninja. His eyes widened as he wiped his nose and looked away.

They three and Sakura walked back to the building and into the leader's office. Ryuu pushed her nicely into the office then shut the door. Sakura stared at the drunken man. He walked over to her with a bottle of sake. She smelt it and he tried to stuff it down her throat. She pushed him away and glared.

"Oh come on, sweetheart. Let's get it on." He said as he stumbled closer to her.

Before she could even react, a loud sound was heard and she saw Sasuke some crashing through the window with his katana at hand, aiming for the leader's throat. Aoi and Daisuke followed after, ready to fight, until, "uh, uh, uh," the leader smirked as he lifted his hand to reveal and button with his thumb ready to click, "You touch me and I blow up all the women and men. They both have bombs in their rooms. It's your choice," He smirked.

Sasuke cursed. Daisuke threw a smoke bomb down and quickly escaped. Aoi followed after him. Finally Sasuke sprinted towards Sakura and grabbed her and carried her out bridal style.

"Thought so," the leader smirked.

Sakura was being carried away by Sasuke and she couldn't help but admit she liked being in his arms. It felt so right to her. She even admitted, it was better than being in Gaara's arms. She mentally slapped herself for thinking about that. She got rid of her feelings a long time ago. Sasuke landed in the forest in an opening. Sakura looked around and found Daisuke and Aoi as well.

Sasuke let her down to much disappointment to both. Sakura looked as Daisuke began to get a nose bleed and didn't understand why until she help a shirt over her. She looked down and found Sasuke's shirt on her. She looks towards Sasuke to find him half naked. She held back a blush.

"We need to think of a new plan. I didn't expect the leader to have planted bombs. We can't kill innocent people." Sakura started.

Aoi nodded, "Somehow we have to kill him either when he least expects it or find the bombs and get rid of them, but I don't know where the men are being help,"

"I do, "Sakura said, "Underground somewhere."

Aoi and Daisuke nodded their heads.

"I think our best bet is to find the bombs and destroy them or get the prisoners away." Daisuke said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Sakura noticed that it about sunset, "We'll let's get some sleep for the night and we'll pick up again tomorrow." Sakura said then began to set up camp. Everyone split up doing their own duty. An hour later, everyone was back at the fire with a full stomach. Sakura began to doze off. She could only imagine what will happen tomorrow.

Sasuke began to start to rethink the whole mission. Being on this mission has made him feel so many things and made his temper flare. What angers him is that he doesn't know why either. He looked towards Sakura.

'_She's my weakness'_ He thought glaring at her. She clenched his fists for a second, but gone a second later. He didn't understand why she was his weakness, but he finally understood that she was. He would do anything to protect her. He would kill anyone that would touch her. Sasuke felt something in his chest, but pushed it aside. She looked up to the moon, '_What have you done to me, Sakura?' _


	4. Chapter 4

It's early in the morning where it was still dim out. Everyone has gotten up and ready to complete the mission.

Sasuke didn't sleep what so ever. He couldn't get his mind off of Sakura and how she made him feel. Sasuke shook his head after realizing Sakura was going over the mission.

"Failure isn't an option today. We're going to get this mission over with today. We need to find those bombs and destroy them. For all we know, he could be bluffing. Daisuke, you're going to find the underground prison for the men," She stated as she handed him an ear piece, "contact us when you find them. Sasuke, you're going to search for the bomb with the women. You already know where they are located, correct?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Good. Aoi, you're going to be following me. We're going after his remaining bodyguards." Sakura handed Sasuke his ear piece. She put her earpiece on while handing Aoi his as well.

Aoi nodded.

"This has to be planned perfectly. All on schedule. Ready?" Everyone nodded. With her final words, they all sprinted off in different directions.

Aoi and Sakura were jumping building to building, hiding so they wouldn't be seen. A voice rang through Sakura's ear, "Sakura, I have sight of one of the body- make that two now. I have sights on the remaining rogue ninjas. They both seem to be armed with heavy equipment."

"Where is your location, Aoi?" Sakura spoke calmly.

"A mile north from the boss's tower," Aoi spoke never taking his eyes off the rogue ninja's.

Seconds later Sakura appeared next to Aoi staring at the ninjas.

"Any suggestions, boss," Aoi smirked. Sakura thought in her head every plan she could. She tightened on her mask and jumped down to the ninjas.

Aoi stared at her weirdly, and then jumped down with her. Sakura landed behind on of the ninjas. She took out her katana and sliced towards his neck. A kunai blocked her katana from going any further or harming Kei. Sakura turned her head to see Ryuu with the kunai. Sakura turned around and made a kick for his stomach. Ryuu grabbed her foot and threw her against the wall.

Aoi threw a kunai at Ryuu which pierced him in the leg. Ryuu limped for a second, but yanked the kunai out of him. He glared murderously at him and charged at Aoi.

"Bomb has been destroyed from the women's chamber, "Sakura heard from her ear piece.

"Great. Daisuke, have you found the underground chamber?" Sakura asked as she dodged from shuriken being thrown at her from Kei.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Daisuke asked with concern hearing her voice.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm fighting with the two (insert throwing punched) assholes right now with Aoi. (Insert throwing Kei into a wall) Have you found the underground chambers?" Sakura said more aggressively.

"Yes, I am currently still looking for the bomb. I'm starting to think there is none." Daisuke said as if he was strategizing.

"There has to be one. Sasuke, aid Daisuke," Right as Sakura barked out an order, Sasuke appeared next to Sakura.

She turned her head right as she saw red and orange. She left her eyes adjust to see fire erupting from Sasuke's mouth. Kei was burnt to a crisp. No one would even know there was any body. Sakura glared at Sasuke. "I gave you orders," She snapped.

Sasuke ignored her and turn to Aoi and Ryuu fighting.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"Maybe you should focus more on your teammate getting hurt than yelling at me, "Sasuke stated as he witnessed Aoi being slashed in to stomach a kunai. Aoi stepped back and held his stomach from any blood escaping.

Sakura glared at Sasuke one last time before running over to Aoi and healing him.

Sasuke turned to Ryuu and pulled out his katana. With lightning speed, he had Ryuu against the wall with the katana at his throat.

"No, please," was heard before the sound of thousands of birds chirping with a painful scream. Sakura and Aoi stared in shock.

Sakura shook her head and continued to heal Aoi until it was complete healed. Sasuke walked over to them and watched Sakura.

"Bomb has been found and destroyed, Sakura" Daisuke stated over the ear piece. All three looked at each other with the same look.

"Report a mile north of the boss's tower. We kill him now." Sakura said.

Seconds later, Daisuke was with the rest of them. Sasuke was leaning against the wall. Aoi was sitting on the floor and Sakura and Daisuke were standing.

"Without the bomb, he should be an easy target. We are going to snoop out and find him. When the moment arises, they we strike." They all nodded as they stared at the sky as it started to rain.

They all jumped off to the boss's tower. They crept on different buildings all looking for the boss.

"Boss-man sited on 4th flour," Sakura whispered in her ear piece. They all watched as the boss drank his sake for several minutes.

Finally, he rose from his desk and walked, almost stumbled, towards the elevator.

"We strike at the bottom floor right as he exits the elevator," Sakura stated. As the boss entered the elevator, the four jumped off to the bottom floor. They hid on the sides of elevator so he wouldn't be able to see them when he exited off.

They were in position when they heard a high _ding_. Seconds passed and they became confused when no one exited the elevator.

A low laugh was heard. Before they could react, and orb of water surrounded Aoi and Daisuke. Sakura and Sasuke jumped out of the way, before they were surrounded. A whip of water came out and hit both Sakura and Sasuke which sent them flying backwards. Aoi and Daisuke tried to get out of the orbs or water, but everything was pointless. Boss-man had his hands on both of the orbs, yet he was still able to perform jutsus.

Sasuke rose first and activated his sharingan. He glared at the man as Sakura began to come too. Sakura was shocked, but didn't show her emotions. She glared long and hard at the boss while thinking of plans. This jutsu reminded her of Zaku when he as Kakashi in the water orb. She knew the only way to release the orbs was by making his hands go off the orbs.

The boss chuckled, "I'm not going down so easily. I'm in charge of this town."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She glanced at Sasuke and she could tell that he remembered the jutsu all too well. She smirked and put her eyes back on the boss. She was glad Sasuke was on the same page and there was no reason to strategize with him. He knew what to do.

Sakura counted down in her head as the boss rambled on about being the supreme ruler and what he would do to the women. It disgusted her. She had enough and pulled out a kunai out of her back pouch slowly so the boss wouldn't notice. Sasuke snapped his eyes as Sakura and as if planned, Sakura threw the kunai and Sasuke disappeared, running so fast they couldn't see him.

The kunai was whipped away by the boss as he chuckled. "Ha-ha. You're going to have to do better than that. I will do what I want with you. I will make you my sla-"He stopped as Sasuke pointed his katana at his neck.

The boss looked shocked at first, but pushed it aside and smirked. As he began to talk, lightening surrounded Sasuke's katana and the electricity traveled throughout the boss's body. He shook and screamed. The orbs collapsed freeing Aoi and Daisuke. Sasuke glared hard at the boss and if sending him to hell.

Sakura smiled and knew it was over. The mission was a success. All they had to do now was help the village rebuild and help them along.

Daisuke cheered, "Yeah! We beat that ugly ass! Whoa!" He went to go high five Aoi who smirked and high fived him back. Sakura giggled.

"Okay, boys. Time for the hard work now." Sakura smiled and evil smile.

"Damn it! I don't want to work," Daisuke whined while crossing his arms and looking away from her.

Aoi smirked at his behavior. "How about this: First one to the ladies and sets them free gets to be in charge," Sakura suggested.

Aoi and Daisuke both stared at Sakura, wide eyed. They looked at each other and both ran out the door.

Sasuke raised a brow and turned to look at Sakura, but she was already gone. He smirked. He poofed to where all the women were kept to find a upset, pouting Daisuke, a glaring Aoi, and a smirking Sakura. Sasuke rolled his eyes and waited for Sakura's orders.

"Okay boys, let's get to work." Sakura said happily. Sakura began to heal all the women as Aoi went to free the men for Sakura to heal as well. Daisuke started rebuilding houses with Aoi after he freed the men.

Sakura whipped her forehead after a couple hours of healing. She healed everyone to where they were fit enough to move around. A dozen were severely injured, but healed enough to survive and were being taken care of in the hospital.

She walked around the village to see what the boys were doing.

'_Wow. Daisuke and Aoi work fast. They much really want to go home… I wonder where Sasuke is.' _Sakura started to wonder.

As she walked around she spotted Daisuke working at full speed to repair the village, while Aoi was going fast, but at his own pace. She continued to look around for Sasuke. She spotted him a couple blocks away from Aoi and Daisuke in a part where it was already repaired.

Oddly enough, Sasuke wasn't alone. There were kids all around him; playing with him. Sakura was surprised.

Sasuke Uchiha was actually playing with kids!

Sakura shook her head and continued to watch Sasuke. She was so kind to the children. There were girls in the grass making necklaces out of flowers, while boys were playing with a ball with Sasuke. Sakura could have sworn she saw a true smile on the Uchiha. She smiled herself.

"He's going to be a great father," She whispered. As if he heard her, he turned to look at her. The smiles on both disappeared. Sasuke looked down and stopped playing ball, but one of the girls ran over to him and tried to put a necklace on his neck. Sasuke bent down and allowed her too. He looked back up at Sakura.

She stared back into his eyes. She couldn't tell what emotion it was, but there was something there. They continued to look in each other's eyes until Sasuke broke the trance. Sakura became hot and exhaled deeply realizing she was hold her breathe. She walked towards Sasuke.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Daisuke and Aoi will be done by tonight. We'll rest and leave tomorrow." Sakura stated. Sasuke simply nodded and looked towards the sky. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes.

Sakura forced herself to walk away. It was weird seeing Sasuke. Wasn't she supposed to be mad at him? She was very confused with herself as she walked away thinking.

**Pinkblossem :)**

The next morning took longer than expected to Sakura. She couldn't wait to get home, but she knew what was coming. A war was coming and she didn't know how to handle it. She was a peace at this village.

As they set off, the villagers were giving their thanks. Sakura smiled and they all set off.

Oddly enough, the whole time going back to Konoha was quiet. Not even Daisuke said a word. They ran tree top to tree top and Sakura kept thinking about Sasuke until,

"Sakura," Sakura shook her head and looked at Aoi. He was faced forward. Sakura became confused and looked forward. Black smoke appeared before then as they came closer and closer to Konoha. She gasped and ran faster. Her team did the same.

"Shit, this is good," Sasuke mumbled.

"Isn't good?! Of course it isn't good! This is terrible! The war has started!" Daisuke yelled furiously. Sasuke glared, but continued running to catch up to Sakura.

As they came closer, there was no noise and Sasuke knew what had happened before they even arrived. The war had started, but it has also ended.

**(I really wanted to end it there, but no one like cliff hangers)**

Sakura and her team stood at the entrance, stunned to what they saw. The buildings were all destroyed except for the hokage tower, but a gaping hole was on the side.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed and ran to the tower. Her eyes started to swell, but she didn't allow any tears to fall. Sasuke followed after while Daisuke and Aoi searched for anyone.

Sakura kicked around the rubble, but wouldn't find Naruto. She shook her head and continued searching.

"Sakura," Sasuke quietly said. Sakura looked up to him as if he was Naruto. Sasuke wanted to tell her Naruto was gone, even if he didn't want to admit it himself, but the look in her eyes told him everything and how much she loved him as a brother.

He sighed, closed his eyes, and put his head down. She turned back up to her to see her facing downward as well. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

She widened her eyes as she was embraced by Sasuke. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him as well. She wouldn't let any tears fall. She was stronger now.

"We'll find him," Sasuke said. Sakura looked up at him and smiled. She nodded her head.

"Let's go find everyone else." She said as she stopped hugging Sasuke.

He nodded and followed her outside. Daisuke and Aoi were nowhere to be found until they heard screaming. They both ran towards the screaming to find both Daisuke and Aoi passed out on the ground. Standing over them were men in black cloaks with red clouds on them.

Sakura and Sasuke both glared and got into fighting position. The Akatsuki began to laugh at them. Sakura ran full force at them. She was furious. She was going to kill each and every one of them. A man grabbed onto her wrist and threw her into the rubble.

"Ha-Ha. Good job, Sasuke. You did good deed for us and for that, we'll spar your life. Join us." A voice was heard. Her vision was blurry, but then saw Sasuke putting on a black cloak that matched the Akatsuki. She glared as tears threatened to come out. She trusted him.

"Finish her," the same voice was heard. Sakura couldn't stop staring at Sasuke in disgust.

She watched as Sasuke walked towards her. She tried to move, but felt numb. She didn't understand. She closed her eyes, ready for death to take her. She refused to let tears fall as blackness took over her.

**PinkBlossem :)**

She felt coldness. She also felt pain. Dead people weren't supposed to feel pain. She opened her eyes to find darkness again. Was she dead?

Her eyes began to adjust as she looked over to a fire torch on the wall. She sat up to find she was on a bed. She shivered when she noticed she was wearing a large white shirt and nothing else. It looked familiar.

It was Sasuke's! She went to run from the bed but noticed she was handcuffed to the wall. Her eyes widened. What was happened?

She sat there what seemed for hours, looking around for some way to escape, but finally a door was heard. She looked towards the door to find her ex-teammate. She glared and went to stand up to punch him. Her arms flew back with the handcuffs and she thruster herself forward towards him.

"You traitor! We trusted you! How could you do this to Naruto!?" She snapped. He looked at her and walked over to her. She glared even harder. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened and she relaxed against his arms, "What?"

"You have to understand. I have a plan." He said as he let go of her and looked at her.

"Unchain me and we'll talk." She demanded.

"No. You're alive because they think you're my slave." Sasuke stated with a straight face.

Her eyes widened, "What is this, Sasuke? Some kind of joke to you?"

He shook his head, "Listen."

Sakura calmed down and stared at him. "Go on."

"I will release you, but you have to remain by my side and be my slave."

"Like hell!" Sakura snapped.

"I'll show you Naruto," Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at him for a long time until she finally said, "Fine."

"Good. You're mine now," Sasuke said smirking as he began to unchain her.

Sasuke didn't know what it was, but he felt amazing telling her that she was his. He liked the sound of it. He smirked evilly in his head, _'You're all mine, Sakura. No one can have you and I'll kill anyone who tries to take you. I challenge every male to try because this time, I'm ready.' _


	5. Chapter 5

Quiet footsteps were heard as it echoed through the hall way. Naruto looked up towards the door that had a small window at the top with bars. The light shined in on face. He frowned desperately as continued to think to himself how much of a failure he was. He let down the village. He let Hinata. He let down everyone.

He closed his eyes to deeply inhale. He looked back up as his door started to open.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto spoke with a shocked face.

Sakura stared at him, but quickly ran over and tackled him. "Naruto," She smiled in his arms.

"S-Sakura-chan? How did you-" Naruto started, but looked up to Sasuke. "What's going on?"

"They think Sasuke is on their side, Naruto. We can still do this." She smiled as she snuggled into him. Naruto looked up shocked as Sasuke nodded. Naruto grinned and grabbed Sakura and Sasuke into a big hug.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke grunted. But the sound of Sakura giggling made him smirk.

"Yay! Sasuke-teme isn't a teme anymore! Yay!" Naruto cheered. Sakura laughed even more as Sasuke glared then smirked at him.

"Dobe," He repeated.

A couple more minutes went by of cheering until, "Naruto! How could you?" Sakura scowled.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, closed his eyes, and stuck out his tongue, "Hehe, I didn't know they were coming so soon, Sakura-chan. It was a surprise attack and without you two, things went downhill. We fought long and hard for days, but things kept going sour. You guys were gone for two weeks."

Sakura looked surprised, were they really gone that long? She noticed a glowing blue bracelet on his wrist, "What is that, Naruto?"

Sasuke interrupted before Naruto could answer, "It's a bracelet that absorbs their chakra so they are unable to escape. Everyone has one on."

Sakura nodded and she continued to heal him as he went on about the battle.

"I kicked their asses! You should have seen me! I was like,' hi-ya!' And' Resengan!' And 'shadow clone jutsu' on them! They were all scared of me and all ran away from me-" Naruto rambled on.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall half listening to Naruto and half thinking of a plan. He could continue on like this and keep Sakura his, but she would eventually catch on. Then he thought about releasing the dobe to go "hi-ya" on their asses, but then if the plan failed then they would lock Sasuke up. Then there was the plan to let Sakura venture around and find clues to destroy them from the inside out, but what if she got caught? They'd surely kill her. He growled. _'I'll kill anyone that tries-.'_

"Hey, Sakura-chan? What are you wearing?! Gaara isn't going to like seeing you like that." Naruto interrupted Sasuke's train of thought. He looked over at them to see a blushing Naruto looking at Sakura's chest. He growled.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke at the sound of the growl, "What's your problem, Teme?"

"Why would Gaara care?" Sasuke dared to ask. Both of his teammates stared at him like he had two heads. He raised a brow.

'_Now that he said something, I haven't even thought about Gaara.' _Sakura began to think. She looked at the floor then back up to Sasuke, _'Why is that when I'm around you, I forget about everything else I built to keep me away from you? What have you done?'_

"Gaara and Sakura-chan are dating, Teme." Naruto stated like it was normal.

Sasuke switched his glaze at Sakura. He gently glared, but looked away, "Hurry up."

"Sasuke?" Sakura started. Sasuke looked back at her with a questioning look, "Where is Gaara?"

Sasuke had a funny feeling in his stomach, but ignored it. He continued to think about her question. _'Damn it! Doesn't she understand she is mine? Wait…Why do I care so much about her?'_

He pondered at the question for a couple minutes as Sakura continued to stare at him. _'She's beautiful, strong, an ANBU Captain, she doesn't fawn over me anymore, she cares about me, and she doesn't treat me any different. I want her as mine.' _He was confused why the feelings suddenly appeared, but he liked being around her and he was protective of her. He's be damned if Gaara was going to have her.

"I'm not sure," He finally answered. Sakura looked down and nodded her head.

"Let's go," Sasuke commanded as he walked out the door.

Sakura and Naruto stared at each other.

"I'll come back to see you soon, Naruto," Sakura smiled.

Naruto grinned, "Be strong. We will get through this, believe it."

Sakura truly believed him and trusted him. She hugged him goodbye and she walked out after Sasuke.

As they walked, there was silence. Sakura didn't like it. "What's the plan Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke smirked, he liked hearing that. "We're going Team 7 style and kicking some ass"

Sakura grinned and hugged Sasuke's arm with a little giggle. Sasuke looked down at her with his smirk still on his face. Sakura was surprised he didn't pull away from her and continued to hug him. They were going to create history.

**PinkBlossem :)**

A couple hours later, Sasuke was summoned. Sakura stayed close to Sasuke, not wanting anyone to see what she was wearing. As they walked into a meeting room, Sakura kept a straight face. She was scared, but pushed it away. She knew she could beat anyone's ass who tried to touch her. She stood next to Sasuke proudly.

A couple whistles were heard as Sasuke glared.

"Who's that hottie, Sasuke?" the man Sakura knew as Hidan. She was staring at her with hungry eyes. She glared at him, but kept quiet.

"Yeah, Sasuke. You banging her yet? Can I take a swing?" A man named Deidara asked. Within a second, he was behind Sakura reaching to grab her ass.

Sasuke swung around with his katana and had it pointed at his neck. Deidara widened his eyes and put his hands up. He smirked, "Whoa, Okay, man. She's yours until you don't want her anymore." He walked away with a wink at Sakura. She glared at him and gave him the finger. "Whoa, kitty. You too. I like them feisty thought." He winked again and walked to a seat next to a man with red hair. Sakura thought it was Gaara at first, but then took a better look.

The man was staring at her with interest. He didn't say anything or do anything, but Sakura could tell he wanted something from her. She just didn't know what.

They both sat down at a large table while the boss started to talk. Sakura wasn't paying any attention. She walked and examined every member. She was going to kill all of them. Every single last one-

"Sakura,"

She snapped her head towards Sasuke. Sasuke grunted at how she looked; so innocent and pure. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?" She asked. He grunted even more and averted his eyes to Tobi, also known as Obito.

"Sakura, "Sakura turned to Tobi, "We would like your assistance. We want you to be our medic-nin and heal to our needs. If you agree to all of our terms, we will let you see your friends and let you rebuild the village. But you may not heal your friends and building the village will be an individual task that your friends are not allowed to help or exit their chambers." He looked strictly at her.

Sasuke glanced at her as she started to think. _'Don't do it, Sakura'_

'_Who would ever take this deal? Heartless asshole, but maybe I can figure out a plan with my friend to get out of this hell hole. This could be a way to defeat them. I just have to figure out how to get the bracelets off their arms. Hmm…' _

"I'll do it," She stated with no emotion.

Sasuke stood up, "She is not allowed to be away from me. She is MY property."

Sakura snapped her head at him, questioning him.

"Sasuke, we understand how much she means to you, but you are unable to be around her 24/7 if all she will be doing to healing and rebuilding." Tobi stated also standing up slowly.

"No one is allowed to touch her and I will always be by her side, "Sasuke glared challenging him.

Tobi smirked, "How about this, someone will be on guard around her 24/7. When she is with you, then there will no longer be a guard around? It's either that or she won't ever see her friends again. We could go ahead and kill them all. They have no use to me." He smirked as he nodded his head. Kisame and Hidan stood up with an evil smirk on their faces.

Sakura jumped up, "There is no need. I will accept any terms. Please do not kill them."

Tobi smirked at her, "I'm sorry, Princess, but you have no say in this. This is Sasuke's decision."

Sakura turned to Sasuke as she noticed him glaring at her. Tobi voice was heard behind her, "She important to you, Sasuke. You know what we do to people that get in our way." As that was said Konan jumped up and ran at Sakura with a kunai.

Everything happened in a flash. Sakura felt warmth. She noticed her was in Sasuke's arms. But when she went to look at the scene, Tobi was in his position smirking evilly. Konan had a katana at her throat and her kunai had disappeared from her hands. She was glaring at the man holding the katana. Deidara was looking towards her in shock while Kisame and Hidan were pointing their weapons at the man holding the katana at Konan's throat. She looked at the man and it was Sasuke. Her eyes widened as she looked at the man holding her. It was Sasori, the man with red hair who was staring at her earlier.

Sakura was confused. Why did he grab her? Then he lowered her to the ground. She felt dizzy. Was this some kind of genjustsu?

"Are you okay?" His voice spoke with no emotion. She gave him a questioning look, but realized there was a kunai in her leg. Her eyes widened. Darkness shadowed her as she looked up to find Sasuke hovering over her. His face showed no emotion, but to Sakura, she could tell he was worried.

"I'm fine." She stated as she yanked the kunai out with a grunt. She slowly began to heal herself. The cut was healed within minutes. Everything was quiet until they all turned to a clapping sound. Tobi was walking towards them clapping his hands.

"Amazing. You truly are an amazing medic ninja. You will be useful for us. You'll have protection of course. And your chakra will be at a minimum. You're a very strong ninja. ANBU?" He guessed.

"Captain," She snapped not pissed. He smirked even more as he handed a clear bracelet over to Sasuke without saying a word.

"You will be allowed to see your friends without supervision. You may rebuild the village. I'm sure it kills you to see once a beautiful place destroyed by us. You will have someone with you at all times. Sasori will be supervising you at this time as Sasuke trains. If Sasori is unable to watch you, Deidara will take over. You are Sasuke's responsibility for everything else. If you both don't agree with our terms, Sasuke will not be allowed to see you any longer and Sakura…well let's say we'll force you to agree." He smirked as he left. Sakura glared at him as he walked away.

Sasuke was pissed to say the least. He grabbed Sakura's arms and forced her to follow him. Everyone was left behind either stunned or amused.

Sasuke dragged Sakura to his bedroom through all of her threats and complaints. He threw her on his was when she decided to stay quiet. Sakura back her back into the wall as she stared at Sasuke wondering what he was going to do.

Sasuke paced back and forth while grunting every once in a while. He finally stopped and faced Sakura. He breathed in deeply and brushed his hand over head. He leaned against the wall with his eyes closed to think of a new plan. He felt Sakura's arms wrap around him as he calmed down to her touch.

He wrapped his arms around her, "I can't lose you," He whispered.

She stayed quiet as he spoke.

"We have to take back Kohona. We have to stop them." Sakura nodded as he continued, "No one else is getting hurt. I'm not letting anyone else down."

He picked Sakura up bridal style and walked over to her bed. He tucked her in as she stared at him in silence. She was curious what has gotten into him.

He stared into her eyes and stood up to walk out of the room.

"Don't leave," She spoke quietly.

He turned towards her and raised an eye brow. She lifted up the side of the comforter inviting him in. Sasuke stood there for a couple seconds before exiting the room. He closed the door and exhaled deeply. He needed to go train.

Sakura was confused. She thought he cared about her, yet he didn't come to bed with her? She shook her head and laid back down thinking about Sasuke.

'_What does he feel for me? Does he feel anything at all?' _She wondered, but narrowed her eyes. _'Wait I have Gaara-kun. I should care…But he still in my friend. I care about him. Or more? No, I can't love him. I destroyed that years ago when I met Gaara-kun….I have to find Gaara-kun.' _She thought to herself.

She got up from her bed and walked towards the door. She opened the door and looked both ways to see if anyone was coming. Everything was quiet. She walked out the door towards where they found Naruto earlier.

After a couple minutes of walking, she found Naruto's door. She peeked inside to find him spewed out on the ground, taking up the whole cell, sleeping like a baby. She sweat dropped. _'Baka'_ she thought.

She wondered if Gaara would be in the same type of cell Naruto was in. She continued to walk and noticed Naruto was the first door. Many of the other cells had plain bars like a jail house. She saw many of her friends all asleep. She felt guilty. She missed them all. She looked at everyone feature. Hinata was far from Naruto. It was cruel.

Hinata was gracefully in to corner asleep. She saw lee passed out on the ground like Naruto. She giggled.

"Sakura?" her name was called. She snapped her head around to see Neji.

She ran over and grabbed the bars, "Neji? Are you okay?" Neji looked terrible. He was worse than Naruto. He was beaten up back with tons of marks on his face and arms. He seemed to have no been bothered.

He reached out to touch her face. She grabbed his hand and let him cuddled her face. "It is you!" he said cheerfully. His voice had a spark of hope. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Neji. Is everyone okay?" She asked.

Neji nodded and smirked, "No one can take down any of us. What are you doing here? What happened to you?"

"We were sent of a mission. They think Sasuke is on their team and he is here protecting me." Neji narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "We're thinking of a plan to set you free. I need your help, though."

Neji nodded, "Roger that. What do we need to do?" he asked determined.

Sakura smirked, "We'll all decide a plan tomorrow together when everyone is awake."

He nodded, "Then what are you doing here?"

"I need to find Gaara. Where is he?" Sakura asked looking around.

"All the way down the hall. He has a door. The keys are hidden behind a stone on the wall." Neji stated smirk.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you. I'll be back," She stated. He nodded and let go of her face. He scooted back to the wall and watched her leave.

'_There is still hope' _Neji thought.

Sakura continued walking down the hall and finally found the door. She looked around for a stone on the wall. It took a couple of minutes, but she finally found it. She proceeded to open his door. Her heart sped up.

She opened the door to find Gaara in the corner looking downward. He was badly injured. She ran over to him and started healing him.

"Sakura?" Gaara asked stunned.

She looked up at him and smiled while continuing to heal him.

"Sakura," Gaara said again and wrapped his arms around her body. She felt warm. She remembered always being in his arms feeling safe and loved.

She wrapped her arms around him and cuddled into his chest. "I'm glad you okay, "She said.

He nodded and kissed her head. "How are you? Are you ok-?" He started but was interrupted.

"Sakura!" A voice was echoed in the cell.

Sakura looked up to find Sasuke stand at the door way with his sharingan activated glaring at her.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as if wanting him to proceed like she did nothing wrong.

"Sasuke." Gaara glared at him. Sakura noticed Sasuke's glaze went from her after inspecting her to Gaara with his glare at full force.

"You should be in the room," Sasuke commanded.

"Sasuke, I was just coming to see my friends." Sakura defended.

"Room. Now!" He demanded.

Sakura turned to Gaara and hugged him. She whispered she was okay and she had a plan with Sasuke. Gaara look shocked. He kissed her forehead goodbye with one last hug.

"Sakura!" Sasuke grew impatient after seeing him kiss her.

'_Who the hell does he think he is? She's mine! Doesn't he see the damn shirt she is wearing? Mine! All Mine!' _He yelled in his head.

Sakura proceeded to the door with Sasuke's eyes on her. She continued to look at Gaara as she shut the door.

She continued to think about him and with the short time being with him, she missed the feeling of being loved and protected.

'_Why couldn't I feel it? He hugged me and kissed me, yet I still don't feel the feeling that I had before.' _She thought curiously as her and Sasuke walked back to the room.

When they entered, Sasuke went off on her about leaving the room, but Sakura simply pushed everything he said away and walked up to him.

Sasuke stopped his ranting wondering what she was going to do.

She wrapped her arms around Sasuke and smiled, _'There it is. The protection and love I was looking for. I can't deny it any longer. I still love him and I'll do anything for him.'_

"I love you," She whispered ever so quietly so he wouldn't hear.

Unfortunately for her, Sasuke heard her. His eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around her and laid his head against hers.

'_Maybe I'm not as ready as I thought….'_Sasuke thought to himself as he cherished their moment together.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Sakura couldn't stop thinking about how she was going to solve this situation. She had to get Kohona back. She still didn't understand how the village crumbles over the Akatsuki. They had to have some kind of help from the inside. She didn't know who could possibly be a traitor in the village.

Sasuke was currently with Sakura following closely by. She felt so much better in her new clothes compared to wearing just Sasuke's shirt.

She was currently wearing a black tube top that looked like a straight black bra. Connected to the bottom was fishnet that went down to her hips. She had her black spandex shorts on with a red shirt that was similar to her pink one. She had a red belt that lay loosely around her waist. She wore the same black boots that went up below her knees. Sasuke insisted she wore the Akatsuki cloak to cover up more, but she refused.

They were walking around, but Sakura did exactly know where. She was lost in thought until she bumped into a couple of people who look familiar.

"SASUKE-KUUUUN" a screeching was heard.

"Shut up" The man said meanly.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke wondering if he knew them and by the looks, he definitely did. The red haired woman clung onto Sasuke while the man was smirking at Sakura.

"Who is this bitch? Shouldn't she be put in a cell?" The red head stated.

"Shut up, Karin. You're jealous she is hotter then you." The man said.

Sakura looked at the man and studied him. "Are you Suigetsu?" She asked. She thought she had read about him in a scroll about how he studied off of Zaku. And by the look of the sword he had, she had to be correct.

He smirked, "You've heard of me, huh beautiful?"

Sakura didn't know why, but she blushed at the comment.

Sasuke finally was able to get Karin off of him to see what Suigetsu and Sakura were talking about.

"So, what is a gorgeous woman like you doing with a heartless murderer like him?" Suigetsu asked jerking his head at Sasuke.

"Sasuke and I-"Sakura started.

"She's my slave so I advise you do back off." Sasuke said glaring at Suigetsu.

"Oh, really? So someone finally melted your heart? You must be one amazing woman." Suigetsu said while staring at her with interest and lust.

Karin was oddly quiet. She didn't know anything about this girl. She pushed her glasses downward to examine Sakura.

Suigetsu walked up to Sakura and brushed hair out of her face, but before he could even touch her, a hand slapped away him. Sasuke growled at him.

"Don't touch," Sasuke growled out.

"Oh come on, Sasuke. We can share." Suigetsu stared at him with a puppy face.

"She's mine!" Sasuke yelled.

"I don't see any claim that she is yours. She couldn't be anyone's, Sasuke. Let me just take her for a spin. I can break her in for you." Suigetsu chuckled at his own comment.

"If you touch her one more time then I swear I will rip you apart." Sasuke threatened.

"Why so protective, Sasuke? Does she really mean that much to you?" Suigetsu tested him.

"Enough!" was heard and the boys bother looked at Karin who was red in the face. "Let's just kill the bitch and get on with our lives!" She yelled as she pulled out a kunai and threw it at Sakura.

Sakura easily dodge and glared at Karin, "Oh Hell No!" She yelled as and took out her Katana. She ran at Karin at full force with her katana by her side. She went to strike Karin, but she jumped out of the way. Karin chuckled.

Sakura growled and chased after her. Using another hand, she threw a kunai at Karin's leg and knocking down from running any longer.

"What the fuck? Aren't you going to stock her before she gets hurt?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked at him and said nothing. Suigetsu thought he was crazy until he noticed Sakura grab Karin and throw her into the ground make a huge crater and deep cracks that came out of the ground.

Suigetsu's eyes widened. He snapped at Sasuke so see he had amusement and lust in his eyes. Suigetsu slightly shivered and wondered what he was thinking. He turned back to the battle.

Karin had got out of Sakura's grasp and threw explosive tags at her, but missed because of Sakura's speed. Leaves were circling Karin which turned to Sakura petals. They circled her faster and faster until they began to become razor blades and were cutting Karin over and over again. She screamed in pain.

"Game over" Sasuke said smirking as he walked up to Sakura who was glaring deeply at Karin a hundred feet away. He grabbed her forearm and they both teleported back to his bedroom. Sasuke pushed Sakura on the bed, but she refused to settle down.

"Let me kill her!" She demanded making her way to the door. Sasuke's amused face changed quickly as it went back to a scowl.

"Stay here!" He demanded.

"Or else what," She tested.

He activated his sharingan. Sakura started quietly, but sat down. She didn't understand what made Sasuke like this. She felt guilty.

He left the room. Sakura sat there quietly, patiently waiting for his return.

Hours went by and she began to feel sleepy, but she refused to sleep until he returned. Sakura missed his company. She felt so alone.

Another hour went by and the door opened. She jumped up, "Sasuke, I'm-" She stopped noticing it wasn't Sasuke.

Standing there was Sasori. He had a fishnet top on with black pants that he hand his hands in the pockets.

"Are you okay?" He asked kindly.

She nodded her head, "Where is Sasuke?"

His face expression changed quickly, "He is release anger out as we speak."

"Anger?" She asked as he nodded.

'_What did I do so bad to make his angry' _she wondered.

A loud crash was heard as Sasori slowly turned his head to look out the still open door.

"What was that?" Sakura gasped out.

"Sasuke," was all Sasori said.

Sakura ran out the door, but he grabbed her, "You don't want to see this." He warned.

She looked in to his eyes, but said, "I have to make sure he is okay."

He slowly let her go and nodded his head. He watched her ran after the loud bomb. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You're such an idiot, Sasuke." He said softly. He walked the opposite direction, hoping Sakura would be alright.

Sakura ran as fast as she could. She was scared of what Sasuke had done to himself. She couldn't bear seeing him hurt. She ran faster.

She finally made it to the training grounds and couldn't believe her eyes. Sasuke was beaten badly. He had a deep cut on his arm and stomach. He was breathing roughly, but still determined to defeat whoever he was training with. He had marks everywhere. By the looks of it, the battle was about over Sasuke was about out of Chakra. She could see him exhausted and ready for the last blow of his Chidori.

She looked for his opponent. She stopped dead in her tracks. She started to shake. She saw Gaara in a worse condition then he was. He had gashed everywhere and he too was about done. They both fought long and hard.

Gaara look ready to destroy Sasuke. They glared at each other with hatred. Sakura didn't understand how this happened. She didn't know what to do until she head a thousand birds chirping. She turned her head towards Sasuke to see him charging at Gaara with his Chidori.

Gaara didn't move. Sakura didn't know what came over her, but she ran towards Gaara as fast as she could. It was seconds before Sasuke hit him that Sakura clung onto Gaara to protect him. Both Gaara's and Sasuke's eyes widened. Gaara went to push Sakura away, but she wouldn't budge. Sasuke stopped his Chidori at the last second and stared at Sakura protecting Gaara.

He didn't know what to do. He watched her as things became silent.

"How could you?" was heard from Sakura.

Sasuke looked at her stunned. Gaara kept staring down at Sakura in shock. Neither knew what to do.

Sakura refused to cry. She promised never to cry again and she will keep that promise. She waited in silence seeing what would happen.

The last thing she expected was a growl from Sasuke. She was jerked from Gaara and was being dragged to her room. Gaara ran after them to help Sakura, but two of the Akatsuki members grabbed him and pulled him back to his cell. Gaara didn't know what to do. He needed Sakura. He wanted to help her. He screamed. That's all he could do. Scream in frustration and disappointment in himself that he couldn't help her.

Sasuke was furious. He was disappointed in her for leaving the room, but also himself for causing her pain. He dragged her to the room and put the Chakra bracelet on her wrist much to her fights and arguments.

"Sasuke, how could you? Let me go! Don't fucking touch me!" Sakura was screaming

Sasuke remained silent as he fought to keep her still as he placed the bracelet on her wrist.

"Listen to me! You had no right to do that to Gaara! He didn't do anything to you! He has a sweet heart and cares about this village!" Sakura continued.

Sasuke stepped back and looked at her wrist. Sakura stopped her ranting to look at her wrist. She watched it as it turned to the bright blue like Naruto's, but slowly darker into a black. Sakura looked up at Sasuke in fear. He had no expression on his face. When she looked back down, she saw the bracelet had turned red.

"What is this?" She asked in fear.

"You will stay by my side and do as I order. You're my slave." Sasuke commanded.

"Like hell! You're not on our side! You're using us!" She barked out.

Sasuke snapped, "Use you?! You lost! There is nothing to use your for! Everyone could be dead if it wasn't for me!"

Sakura widened her eyes, but said nothing knowing what he said was true. She didn't know what this bracelet would do if she denied his orders, but she didn't want to find out.

"Follow me," He demanded.

Sakura stayed silent and followed him out the door. They walked for a couple more minutes until she realized they were walking towards the village. As they exited, they heard sounds of things hitting against each other, groans, and things falling down.

They continued walking until what they saw shocked them. People were all around the village, rebuilding it. Sakura saw some of her friends as they were glaring up at the Hokage tower. Sakura turned towards to see what they were staring at, but didn't take long.

"Sasuke, Sakura. How nice to see you here." Tobi greeted from the tower. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and jumped up to him.

What they saw frightened Sakura. Naruto was tied to a chair with a gag around his mouth. He looked worse than the day Sakura saw him. She ran over and started to heal him.

"Naruto, are you ok-"Sakura screamed as she was threw into the wall.

She looked up to see Tobi standing next to Naruto smirking, "No, no Sakura. He is the reason this village will be re-built. This village fear for their dear Hokage," Tobi said as he pinched Naruto's face and shook it as if to make him cute. "If they fear for his life, then the sooner this village will get down, but no promises will be kept," He ended as he punches Naruto. Naruto groaned and struggled to keep his eyes open.

"You bastard," Sakura spit out as she ran towards Tobi.

Tobi stood there smirking as she rushed to him. Before she could even touch him, she was thrown into the wall for a second time. She looked up at Tobi yet he hadn't moved. She looked to see Sasuke in defensive position.

She heard Naruto screaming into his gag. She laid there stunned. She didn't know what to do, but she was furious.

"Control you pet, Sasuke" Tobi Commanded Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him and walked towards Sakura. Tobi went back to watching the village. Sakura pulled out a Kunai and pointed at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't do anything and proceeded to pick her up. She went to stab him, but it was unsuccessful. The kunai wouldn't even touch him.

Sasuke sighed as he poofed down in the village.

"What the hell is going on," Sakura asked.

"You're mine. You cannot hurt me and vice versa." He stated as he walked towards the Uchiha grounds. Sakura stayed in his arms wondering what he was planning to do.

"How could this happen? I just returned after a year. This can't be happening." She said in disbelief. She felt disappointed in herself.

Sasuke looked down at her, but continued walking. Sakura saw how destroyed the Uchiha grounds were and she could tell it hurt Sasuke even if he didn't show it.

They stood in front of the grounds as Sasuke placed her down.

"I won't let anyone work on this," Sasuke stated, opening up to Sakura. Sakura stared up to him understand he only wanted Uchiha's to work on it. She nodded her head. What he said next shocked her, "Except you, Sakura." Tobi is allowing you to work on the village and I'd like if you choose this as your project."

Sakura stared up at Sasuke and she knew he wasn't the bad guy. He had to act like one. She smiled and turned to hug him. "Thank you," She whispered.

"You too, Sakura" He said.

She smiled as they embraced each other. She knew there was still hope and she knew he was on their side. She knew with his help, things could get better. They just needed a plan, but maybe, just maybe, things wouldn't be so bad for now.

**PinkBlossem :)**

A week had gone by from that day. Sakura was currently working on the Uchiha resort as Sasuke was out at a meeting with the Akatsuki. Sasuke placed a jutsu on the grounds so she was able to stay there alone without Sasuke while no one else was allowed him, and no one was allowed out.

She had made so much progress to the grounds. She was actually almost done. She was now working on the insides. She wanted to make this special to Sasuke so she worked at full speed and made many details to the grounds. There were Uchiha flags everywhere. It looked like it did, but with more Uchiha spirit. She hoped Sasuke would like it.

As she was working in Sasuke olds house, she noticed her bracelet flicker. She noticed days ago when her bracelet flickered it meant multiple things: Sasuke was close to out of Chakra, He was too far or very close. She use to get very scared when it would flicker, thinking Sasuke was extremely hurt, but Sakura learned that he could handle himself.

She smiled as she heard steps in the house. She knew he was here. She continued working as Sasuke walked in. She heard him stop as he watched her. She was currently carving the yet another Uchiha symbol on the floor. She felt as if Sasuke deserved the biggest Uchiha symbol in the whole village and she decided to place it in his old room. It was a large fan that took up most of his ground. Sometimes she felt as if she could carve the fan in her sleep since she has made so many. It wouldn't be painted, but she knew he would like it.

Sakura wondered what he was thinking when he saw it. '_Does he not like it?' _She thought to herself.

She felt his squat down behind her. He didn't touch her as she continued. Sakura couldn't help but smile.

Nothing happened for several minutes until Sakura decided to stop and turn around. When she did, she notices how close he truly was. Sakura blushed, "Hey, Sasuke," She greeted.

He smirked down at her. Sakura tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked down at the floor to avoid his glaze and to make her blush disappear. As she let her hand fall, she felt Sasuke grabbed her hand gently. She looked up at him with a questioning look on her face.

Sakura became even more confused when he brushed his fingers on her cheek. He had gotten down on his knees. His face leaned in closer to Sakura as she whispered, "Sasuke-kun…"

She didn't know what was happening, was this really Sasuke?

Sasuke brushed his lips against Sakura's, but paused. Sakura closed her eyes, hoping for him to continue. Sasuke watched her eyes closed and felt her eyes closing as well. Sasuke pressed his lips against hers.

Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach as she pressed his lips against hers. She couldn't believe this was happening. She felt his hand cupping the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair. She raised her other hand that wasn't being held by his hand, to his head to run her fingers through his head as well.

It was a deep passionate kiss. As he pulled away they both opened their eyes. Sakura didn't know what came over her, but she pushed herself back onto Sasuke, kissing him, yet knocking him over where she was on top of him.

Sasuke grabbed onto her waist as she straddled him. He smirked in her lips and they continued to kiss. Every now and then they would part for air, but would continue kissing.

Sakura didn't care what just happened, she wanted this for years.

"Sakura," She heard Sasuke say in-between one of the kisses.

Sakura stopped to look down at him. She blushed and sat up on his stomach, suddenly embarrassed. She jumped off on him and sat on the floor staring down, blushing. Sasuke continued to smirk and sat up. She ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up.

"Sorry," Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke chuckled and grabbed her around the waist to cuddle her. She continued blushing, but closed her eyes and leaned into his chest.

"I love it," he said. Sakura became confused, but realize he was meaning the fan in the ground.

She smiled and turned towards the fan, "I'm glad."

"How much longer?" He asked looking around.

"I can get it down in an hour," She said.

"No, everything." He asked.

She realized he meant the whole grounds, "Hmm… Maybe 2 more days."

He nodded looking down at her, "Would you like to move in here?" he paused as she looked up to him, "with me?" he finished.

Sakura stared at him in shock. She jumped back on him and laughed, "Yes, Sasuke-kun," She was extremely happy.

He nodded smirking, "I'll get the furniture and clothes and everything you will need."

Sakura couldn't be happier. Being in the Uchiha compound was a blessing for her. She only wished when she left, she didn't see the disaster and the pain of her friends. She could tell that Sasuke knew that and hoped she would stay there to be happy, but deep down, she wouldn't forget about her friends and the Akatsuki.

Sasuke stood up and walked out, Sakura guessed for the furniture, as she continued to work.

She stared down at the almost down carved fan. She smiled thinking about Sasuke. She was almost ready to paint it. It was her master piece and it made it her even happier that Sasuke like it, no he loved it.

She wanted to finish everything even faster. She wanted to make Sasuke happy.

**PinkBlossem :)**

The next morning Sakura woke up Sasuke's room.

'_I must have fallen asleep last night' _she thought.

She sat up to feel something comfy underneath her. She found she was sleeping on a bed.

'_Sasuke-kun must have move in the furniture.' _She thought. Then she started wondering where he was.

She looked around, but didn't see anyone. She got up and wanted to change. She walked to the dresser on other wall. She looked through to find a dark blue short kimono.

She put it on and walked out of the house. She walked around and looking every now and then at her bracelet to see if it would flicker. She walked to the entrance to see people continuing to work on the village. It looked amazing. It was ten times better than it used to be. She was so proud of everyone. She missed her friends so much.

She hoped everyone was okay. She closed her eyes wishing for Sasuke would be by her side so she could see her friends.

She looked through the village, hoping to see someone she knew. After a couple of minutes, she gave up and continued to work on the compound. She was determined to get everything done today.

Hours went by and Sakura noticed Sasuke still hadn't been around. She glanced at her bracelet and seen that nothing was wrong. She frowned and went back to work. She was tired and became worried.

It was close to eight at night that she noticed her bracelet flickering in the light. It became dim. Sakura's eyes widened.

'_It's okay, Sakura. He'll be fine. He is strong. Don't worry' _Sakura told herself as she took a deep breath.

She went back to working, but kept glancing at the bracelet. It flickered continuously for 2 hours, but then stopped. She stared at it for 5 minutes; waiting for something to happen. She nailed the last nail in to complete the compound. She walked back to Sasuke's house while continuing to stare at the bracelet the whole walk to the house.

When she got there, she took a shower and got dress for bed. She wore a pink tank top with green pj shorts with pink cherry petals on them. She walked to the bed and straightened it out to only get in the bed and cover herself with the blankets. She watched the bracelet as she laid there.

She watched the clock and watched the door. An hour went by and Sasuke still wasn't back.

'_Where the hell is he?' _She became more frustrated. She was hungry, she hasn't eaten all day, she was tired from working all day, and she was worried about Sasuke. She didn't know what to do. Soon she fell asleep.

Later that night she heard the door open. She laid still knowing it was Sasuke. She sighed in relief as she heard him walk closer. She looked at the clock to see it was 4am.

Her ninja instinct was to fly out of bed and interrogate him, but whatever he went through she knew it took a lot out of him and he was tired. She stayed still as if she was asleep.

She felt him climb into bed and cover himself with the covers. She still stayed still; a little nervous that this would be the first night they slept in the same bed.

She heard him sigh as he drifted to sleep. She continued to be worried for him as she tried to fall asleep.

A couple hours went by until she drifted to sleep.

**PinkBlossem :)**

The next morning Sakura woke up to Sasuke gone. She looked everywhere around the room. She ran around the compound. When she made it to the entrance, she stopped.

'_I wonder what will happen if I step out' _She thought.

She looked towards the village to see if anyone was around; she jumped on top of a building in the compound to get a better look. The village looked amazing. It was so much better than the old village and Suna. She missed being back in Suna, healing and being the best medic there ever was.

'_Wait! I'm still the best medic! I'm and ANBU captain! I'm stronger now and can kick some ass!' _She pumped herself up as she jumped forward towards the village. Nothing happened as she continued jumping until she felt it.

Small electric shocks spread throughout her body. She squinted her eyes and continued running, hoping to find her friends. She knew could her through this. She felt her chakra disappearing and the shocks became stronger.

'_No! No! Please! I can do this!' _She thought as she ran two miles in.

Her eyes closed as she fell towards the ground. She was in a lot of pain and her body became numb and smashed into the ground. She felt herself passing out.

"Sakura…Sakura!" She heard a voice call as they ran towards her.

"Shik-Shikamaru?" She whimpered out.

"SAKURA!" She heard a female voice call out, but she knew it was Ino.

She tried to move her body, but she felt herself passing out.

The last thing she heard was a thump of someone landing towards them and the ground becoming smaller.

**PinkBlossem :)**

Sakura woke up in Sasuke's room. She looked around for Sasuke and found him in a chair across the bed with his head in his hands.

"Sasuke-kun," She mumbled out.

His head shot up as he rushed over to her side, "Are you okay?" He asked with no really emotion, but she knew Sasuke better than that. She nodded her head, " What. Happened!" He demanded.

"I wanted to see the village," She stated as if it was nothing.

He growled at her response and shook his head, "You're supposed to be my slave and not do what you want! Tobi is furious and wants you in a cell! He's going easy on you! You could have been killed!" He yelled pissed off.

"That's not fair! Why the hell aren't we planning?! I want out of this hell hole!" She yelled back at him.

"I'm working on it! Naruto and I are planning everything so don't act like you know everything." She yelled back sourly.

Sakura calmed down and looked at her lap.

"Follow me." She said as he got up. She followed him hoping to get out of the compound.

And that's exactly what he did. They walked together in the village as Sakura got to see what was done. She smiled and continued to stay close to Sasuke. They walked into a building. She thought he was rude for not knocking, but remembered Sasuke could do anything at this point. She looked at the people inside and their surprised faces.

She saw all of her friends. She smiled as Ino called her name. They ran out to each other in embrace.

She took a step back and looked at Ino. At the most part she was healed, but she looked ill and terrible.

She looked around at everyone else and they looked the same way. Everyone was healed at the most part, but there were scratches and marks here and there. She knew her friends fought with everything they had. She wished she could have been there. She smiled sadly as she hugged everyone else in the house.

"Geeze Sakura, hotter than ever" Kiba said as he chuckled. Sasuke growled and glared at him.

"You're still the same, Kiba" She giggled as she hugged him. He squeezed her around the waist. He looked at Sasuke behind Sakura. He noticed he was glaring so he winked at him and continued to hug Sakura tighter as he smirked.

He let go of Sakura for others to hug her. In the end, she healed them up knowing Tobi would be mad, but she took the risk. Sasuke watched her very tense.

Sasuke watched as smiled and laughed with all of her friends. He stayed by the door to watch for anyone that may try to enter.

It'd been a couple days since the kiss and he didn't know what she thought. He wondered if it was a bad idea, but he didn't know what came over him. He wanted her. He needed her for selfish reasons. He wasn't going to let her go. He knew she loved him because she even whispered it. He knew he wasn't supposed to hear, but he did. He honestly didn't know what his feelinsg were with her yet, but he knew he wouldn't let something so special disappear.

He watched her as they talked. He didn't want to take her away from her friends, but it was getting dark. Sakura looked up at Sasuke while laughing and saw his face look impatient.

"We have to be going. It's dark out." She announced. Everyone looked disappointed expect for Sasuke who snapped his head at what she said. They all said their goodbye's as Sakura and Sasuke left.

After a couple minutes of walking Sakura said, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She smiled at him and she stopped.

He stopped too and looked at her with curiosity. Sakura walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Sasuke hugged back as well.

They said nothing after a minute of hugging. They continued back to the compound.

When they reached the compound and his room, Sakura went to the bathroom and changed into some pajamas. When he walked out, she saw Sasuke already in bed. She climbed into bed with him. She faced away from him as she cuddled the blankets. As she got comfortable, Sasuke got comfortable as well as she placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She smiled.

She couldn't believe Sasuke could be the loving type. She thought back at their kiss. She blushed remembering the feeling on her lips. Her lips tingled. She snuggled closer to him as they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura woke up the next morning knowing Sasuke was gone. She slid out of the bed and placed her feet on the cold wooden floor. She continued to stare at the floor for was seemed hours. Her eyes narrowed.

'_What am I doing? Years of Sasuke denying me and now I push my friends and village away just for him…. No! This isn't right.'_ She thought.

She stood up completely and walked to the dresser Sasuke had bought. It had six drawers stacked on top of each other; she had the bottom three. She searched through the clothes for her ninja gear, but couldn't find any.

'_What the hell! I am an ANBU and I can't even find any fucking ninja clothes! This is NOT happening. Sasuke can't take that away from me.'_ She glared.

She growled as she was digging through her clothes, not caring if she messed them up. She found a red with white trimming kimono that went down to mid-thigh and her sleeves went her full length of her arm. She had black shorts underneath with a black belt that held her pouch and other weapons. She placed her katana on her back and slipped on her black boots that went up close to her knees. She bandaged a little part of her right leg and placed a weapon strap over the bandaged.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Nodding with approval, she slipped on a black cloak and walked towards the entrance. She stared at her bracelet.

"Okay, fucker. Time to go" She said as it speaking to it.

She placed a kunai on it and applied pressure to the bracelet. It zapped her as she cussed at it. She tried pulling her hand out of the bracelet with no luck. She groaned and glared even harder.

She closed her eyes to think. She breathed in and slowly started to concentrate all of her chakra on the bracelet. She plopped on the ground as if meditating. She kept calm and continued breathing slowly. She carefully placed her other hand around the bracelet and gently touch it with all of her fingers.

She smirked as she concentrated all of her chakra to her fingers and bend down the bracelet. It shattered. She grinned and jumped up and started running.

She didn't know if Sasuke knew or not, but she didn't want to be around to find out.

She ran as fast as she could as she felt her chakra spreading through her body. She has never felt more powerful. She ran out of the village and made her way to the only place she knew she would be safe.

'_It's going to take days getting there, but I can't risk Sasuke or anyone else finding me' _She thought determined. She breathed in a long breath and sprinted even faster, gliding on the tree branches. She narrowed her eyes as she pushed herself to go faster and faster.

'_I was the Hokage's apprentice and have suppressed her. I am currently ANBU Captain. The Hokage is my teammate and the other is an S-rank criminal! I am a strong person and REFUSE to be behind' _She yelled in her head as she spiked her chakra even more and was flying faster than she ever has before.

'_My friends need me! My village needs me! Naruto needs me!' _She continued to motivate herself as she pushed herself even faster. She snarled and narrowed her eyes even more. Branches were breaking as she stepped on them, yet she refused to slow down. She pushed herself knowing that everyone was depending on her and she knew this was going to take time, but she prayed that it wouldn't take too long.

She continued her way and was exceeding her limits, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to stop until Konoha was restored.

**PinkBlossem :)**

Sasuke was in a meeting when he felt a little zap. He remained calm knowing it was Sakura. He ignored it until he felt a wave of chakra rush into him and a powerful chakra outside in the village. He jumped up ready to run to Sakura when, "Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" Karin asked.

He ignored her and started running to the exit, but was stopped when Tobi appeared at the door. She glared and scowled as Tobi was wasting his time.

"Sasuke, is there something you would like to share?" Tobi asked kindly with sarcasm.

Sasuke growled, "Move," He didn't have time for this. He was about to tear him apart.

"Now, now Sasuke, we have important issues to talk about. You don't want me to harm your precious blossom, do you?" Tobi said as he tilted his head as if to challenge him.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and narrowed his eyes, "She escaped," He said deadly.

Tobi widened his eyes, but it left as quickly as it came. "Well now, you can focus now on the matters on hand instead of worrying about her."

Tobi acted as if it didn't matter to him if she was gone, but deep down, he was worried about Pinky. She could ruin all of his plans. He knew what she was capable of and she could be his downfall. She made a note to send Sasori and Deidara out to find her.

Sasuke grabbed his katana and narrowed it at Tobi, "Move. Now."

Tobi raised his brow and moved aside for him, "If she doesn't come back willingly Sasuke, I will kill her right in front of the whole village including you." He said with venom.

Sasuke left as if he didn't hear him. He sprinted to the compound hoping it was some kind of mistake. He searched everywhere for her, but found nothing. He growled and ran out to the village and searching through every building. Ino and Hinata were terrified when they saw him running around like a mad man.

"Sasuke-kun, do you n-need help?" Hinata offered as she tried to keep up with him.

"No," He said bitterly.

"Uchiha, What's going on? We can help!" Ino yelled obviously upset knowing it was something about Sakura. The look in her eyes read it all and she was concerned.

"She's gone," He said quietly.

To his surprise, Ino nodded her head with determination in her eyes and looked at Hinata. She caught on as well and they both sprinted off with barely any chakra looking for their friend.

Hours have gone by and Sasuke continued to look.

Ino caught up with him and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sasuke paused and looked at her with Shikamaru behind her.

"Sasuke, she isn't here. She got away and is probably finding help," She spoke softly.

He looked in her eyes and then looked at the ground, '_Dammit Sakura! Why can't you just stay still?' _

"She's a strong person now. You have to trust her," Shikamaru said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him then sprinted away from them.

Ino and Shikamaru looked at each other and embraced one another. They both didn't say a word as they prayed for both of their friends.

Sasuke was furious. He stopped at a building and punched it. He breathed heavily as he watched it crumble before him. He calmed down enough to look at the sky as it started to rain. '_It's as if the sky is crying for me' _He thought to himself.

He didn't know what to do anymore as he ran to the village entrance. He debated running after her and also staying behind. He gripped the wall of the entrance as he stared at the ground. He started to shake with anger.

"SAKURA!" He yelled as he through his head towards the sky. He was furious and as if the scream calmed him, he turned his back on the entrance and walked to the compound. His mind was blank and his body became numb. He entered his home and walked to his room.

He stopped as he entered and looked at the giant flag carved in the floor. He glared at him. He felt betrayed. He punched the ground making the symbol completely break apart. He swore as he stared down at the broken flag. He walked in bed as he ignored the symbol on the floor. He lay in bed still soaking wet and now caring about the covers. He laid there for what seemed like hours and tried to focus on sleeping, but he truly knew that that was not going to happen tonight.

Tonight he was going to think about his pink-haired teammate one last time before forgetting about her the next morning. He didn't know how long it was going to be until he would see her again, but he prayed it to be soon.

He closed his eyes finally realizing he wasn't ready to begin with.

**Yes, this is the end because I was about to write a whole another story and delete this one, but I am going to turn this one into the new one so that means SEQUAL! Yes coming soon will be a sequel. Not sure of the name, but it will be another time skip, not sure how long again, and Sakura and Sasuke re-unite! We'll see where it goes. Any suggestions? I'd love to hear them. **


	8. AN

**The sequel is up! Enjoy everyone. I hope you like it. **


End file.
